


Marvel Christmas Calendar

by SuspiciousLandlady



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fic Advent Calendar, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Superfamily, short one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuspiciousLandlady/pseuds/SuspiciousLandlady
Summary: These are going to be one shots, short and maybe a little longer ones too with ships and friends doing something silly. Ships are marked like this: x/x or with a shipname while friendships are marked like this: x & x1. Spideypool2. Stony3. Stucky4. Clintasha5. Wanda/Vision6. Steve & Sam7. Peter & Matt8. Tony & Bruce9. Team Red10. Sam & Bucky11. Spideypool12. Bruce/Natasha13. Matt/Foggy14. Tony & Rhodey & Thor15. Sam & Scott16. Steve & Sam & Tony17. Clintasha18. Superfamily19. Stucky20. Team Red21. The Avengers22. Stony23. Spideypool24. Superfamily25. The Avengers/Superfamily/Team Red/Spideypool





	1. 1. “Is this a penis ornament?” - Spideypool

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Spideypool - “Is this a penis ornament?”

Peter wasn't a big fan of December and Christmas. He did like the holiday in general, all the beautiful decorations and the Christmas spirit. Even though people were busy with Christmas stuff during the December, it didn't really bother him that much.

But Wade... oh boy. Peter has never seen anyone as enthusiastic about Christmas as Wade.

Wade **_loves_ ** it and all the silly decorations too.

When Peter entered to Wade's apartment, the first thing he saw was Christmas decorations. A lot of them. Everywhere.

At first he wasn't even sure did he walk into the right apartment. Not until Wade popped up out of nowhere with a couple of decorations in his hands. Peter was sure his eyes had grown even bigger and rounder than what they'd been when he stepped in.

"Petey!! You're just in time, I'm almost done!" Wade shouted excitedly while he disappeared again, probably to finish decorating.

Peter was out of words, he just nodded and looked around while stepping further in.

There was all kind of decorations everywhere he looked at. They even vary from the classic Santa Claus to something silly what Peter didn't even want to explore further. This was too much.

Even Aunt May didn't have this much decorations. And she loved Christmas as well. But apparently Wade wins the pot. Definitely.

One thing he noticed missing is the mistletoe. It surprised him since he can imagine Wade putting them everywhere, just so he'd have to kiss him all the time. Strange.

Peter was taking off his coat and scarf when Wade finally came back, this time without any Christmas decorations.

"Are you done now?"

"Yes! Take a look of this amazing masterpiece! It took so long to decorate everything."

"You didn't really have to decorate every inch of the place though."

"But I wanted to."

Wade was clearly proud of his hard work and Peter didn't want to ruin his happiness, so he just nodded and looked around. There was too much stuff for his taste, but Wade seemed to love everything.

"I'll make some hot chocolate!" Wade announced and disappeared soon after it again, leaving Peter alone with the colorful living room.

Where did Wade even get all of these? Peter couldn't help but wonder that while trying to focus his gaze on to something. It was kinda hard, there was too much things surrounding him.

"Where did you even get all of these things?" Peter asked and walked closer to examine some of the closest ornaments.

"Here and there! On the internet!" came the answer from the kitchen while something was clattering there.

It was just a beginning of the December but the place looked like the Christmas was going to be tomorrow. Wade had gone through had work to find places for every single Christmas themed thing.

Peter moved to examine next things when his eyes fell on something what didn't look like it belong to here. It was kinda hiding behind large porcelain Santa Claus. He moved other things carefully so he could see what the hidden thing was.

"Okay, hot chocolates are ready! What do you want to do now, Petey-pie?" Wade asked while he came back with two steaming cups of hot chocolate.

"Um, Wade?" Peter turned his head and looked into Wade's eyes, surprised and also confused.

"Yes?"

Peter took something and then showed to Wade, his eyes almost looking like question marks.

"Is this a penis ornament? Tell me I'm seeing things."

They both watched each other silent for a moment, until Wade began to laugh loud and put the cups on to the coffee table.

"I've been looking for that! Thanks, I thought I lost it already! I have a special place for it anyway."

"Nope I don't want to even know where you're going to put that."

"In my bedroom of course, I have arranged a place for it anyway."

"That's it, I'm out."

"Peter!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write this little fic advent calendar because I've lost my touch for writing again. I'll try to update every day and as you can see, these are mostly short. Maybe some of them will be longer if I get my writing spirit back. School has been eating me a lot lately.
> 
> Also most of these are probably going to be Christmas themed prompts from Tumblr :-)
> 
> Got any wishes? Tell me, I'm open minded and even might write something from it.


	2. 2. So. Much. Chocolate. - Stony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony had hidden some of his candy bars around the Avengers tower, mostly to places where he knows no one would be able to find them. But of course most of them were in his own room, safe from curious gazes. 
> 
> But then something weird began to happen around the tower.

It's that time of the year again when people start to consume candies like crazy. Stores are full of Christmas themed candy and basically everything between Heaven and Earth.

Then there's one luxury what is above the rest. What belongs to Christmas sweets and is most likely found in every possible Christmas themed candy ever.

Chocolate.

When the first Christmas chocolates came to the stores, Tony bought something for himself only. Chocolate bars mostly and then time to time when his sweet tooth was craving something sugary and simply delicious, he'd open a chocolate bar and eat it somewhere while hiding from other Avengers.

He didn't want to share these delicious things with anyone. Not with Steve either, no matter how much he loved the man. The chocolate was his and his only. 

So far no one had surprised him and he was very proud of that. Especially Clint and Thor were like bloodhounds when it came to everything sweet. 

Tony had hidden some of his candy bars around the Avengers tower, mostly to places where he knows no one would be able to find them. But of course most of them were in his own room, safe from curious gazes. 

But then something weird began to happen around the tower.

One day when he was walking toward the kitchen, he spotted chocolate wrappers on the floor. At first he thought he was the one who had accidentally left them there, but upon closer examination, it wasn't possible that he was the one to blame.

He hadn't bought any of that brand's chocolate.

And of course when he had the wrappers in his hand, Clint and Thor surprised him.

"Tony! Where did you get chocolate? Can I get it too?" Clint asked and smirked afterwards while Thor looked like a kid in a candy store.

"My friend, we shall share all the delicious chocolate together!" Thor said and stared Tony like he was expecting him to pull chocolate bar out of nowhere and share it with them.

"This ain't mine", Tony answered and walked away, throwing the wrappers to bin and ignoring Clint and Thor's attempts to try to beg some chocolate. And when Tony pointed out they could just walk outside and buy their own chocolates from the store, suddenly they were too busy to do that. 

What a lazy teammates he has.

The mysterious wrappers began to be a common sight around the tower and especially Tony was the one who found them all the time. And almost every time when he found them, someone surprised him and thought he's the one who's been eating chocolate.

"Where the hell are these coming?" Tony asked himself when he picked up yet another wrappers and examined them. Everything what he had found were from a brand what he didn't buy because he wasn't really a fan of their chocolate.

At some point some of the other Avengers started to find the wrappers too. Natasha was soon another person who found them often too, but not as often as Tony did. At first Natasha confronted Tony about it, but soon she was sure Tony wasn't the one who was secretly eating them. 

Even Bruce found some of them and just like Natasha, his first suspected culprit was Tony.

It began to be annoying and made Tony wonder how no one seemed to have any idea who was eating chocolate and leaving wrappers behind. 

"This is so ridiculous. Everyone is assuming I'm the one who is eating the chocolate and leaving evidence behind. Why would I do that? I'm not the culprit", Tony mumbled mostly to himself while he was watching Steve's training. 

"But you do have your own secret hiding places full of chocolate", Steve pointed out before going back to his training session.

"Yeah but... How do you know that?" Tony asked after he realized Steve must really know where he was hiding his own chocolate bars.

"I know things about you. I also know you like to eat chocolate bars secretly when Thor or Clint aren't nearby. Sharing it isn't your kind of thing", Steve continued after he took another break and swiped his forehead. 

"But it isn't me. I don't like that brand at all, it almost feels like someone is trying to make me look guilty."

Steve looked him like he didn't know what to say.

"Well as long as no one touches my chocolate, we're fine. But the trashes should be thrown to the bin, not to the floor", Tony muttered and left shortly after, still puzzled.

He tried to surprise the culprit on the act and he even suspected that it was either Clint or Thor who were leaving those chocolate bar wrappers all over the tower.

When he had a chance to take a closer look, he went through Clint and Thor's rooms, even though it wasn't the nicest thing to do. In the end, with some surprises he wished he hadn't seen at all, the culprit was still a mystery.

Tony went through his own hiding spots too, just making sure his own chocolate bars weren't disappearing. 

"Am I going crazy? Is someone messing with me? I hope Capsicle has some explanation for this", Tony mumbled while he walked toward Steve's room.

He knocked on the door and waited for an answer, but that never came.

"Steve?" Tony opened the door very carefully and peeked into the room, but he couldn't see anyone there.

"Steve are you here?"

When Tony turned the lights on and wandered around the room, he found out Steve really wasn't there. And when he was about to leave, he noticed something on the nightstand what got his attention.

"You've gotta be kidding me..."

Two chocolate bars were left on the nightstand alone and when Tony decided to look into one of the drawers, he found it to be full of candy bars. Lots of them, even more than what he has hidden in the tower.

In fact, the whole room was full of hidden chocolate. And there was a lot of it.

Steve was surprised when he walked into the room with chocolate bars in his hands, only to find Tony waiting him and looking like he has seen hell. 

A chocolate hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be updated tomorrow ~


	3. 3. Christmas Lights - Stucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you come to enjoy the lights as well?" Steve asked without turning his head, slowly opening his eyes and staring ahead.
> 
> The gaze moved away from him and now Steve finally stood up and turned around, his eyes falling on to the familiar face. Someone who he had missed more than anything.

Steve couldn't help but be amazed by the Christmas lights every time he walked outside. All the colors and various shapes were magical, but at the same time it reminded him how different everything was now.

Of course they had something back in the days, but it wasn't anything like this. It was simpler. 

But as soon as the Christmas lights were set up, Steve spent more time outside than usual. He took more time to jog and it wasn't only the morning jogging anymore. Sometimes during the day he went out, but mostly at the night when the lights were bright and he could see them better.

It was like a winter wonderland and it brought back some memories.

Especially Central Park in general was his favorite place to watch the lights.

And time to time when he was walking alone, he could feel eyes on him. Someone somewhere in the distance, observing him and staying in the shadows. When he tried to find that person, he couldn't see them anywhere. But he knew who was watching him. 

Sometimes he wasn't even sure did he just imagine the gaze on him, but most of the time he was certain of it. 

And he let him have his distance. Steve let him stay in the shadows if he felt like that was the best idea right now. He understood, even though in reality he just wanted to run after him and never let him go again. 

Tonight Steve was walking around the Central Park again, admiring the lights and getting ready for the Christmas spirit. It was night and the air was chilly. There was even a small layer of snow on the ground, which was probably gone by the morning. 

The sky was looking black with clouds hiding the starry sky behind them, kinda ruining the whole image there. But it didn't really matter since the lights were bright enough to illuminate the park. 

Some corners of it were full of shadows, but mostly the park was like a bright and colorful Christmas tree. 

Steve wasn't in a hurry at all and his cellphone was muted as well, he didn't want anyone to distract him right now. He wanted to enjoy this time alone and let some old memories arise from the depths of his mind. 

He kinda missed the simpler way the Christmas used to be celebrated, but he was already adjusting to this new way. Full of colors, decorations and capitalism. Different sorts of themes were new to him, even though there were the classic themes too what he's used to see.

This Christmas wasn't his first one with the Avengers and he's already received new memories with his team. It was fun indeed, more luxury and simply bigger than what he's used to. The amount of food almost horrified him, he had never seen as much Christmas food as he's seen in the Avengers tower during the holiday. 

When he found the perfect spot to admire the view, he stopped next to the closest bench and sat down. 

He didn't mind the cool air at all, he liked it. It created more atmosphere around the park, with help of the snow layer on the ground. 

While he sat there, he sometimes watched the people who walked past him. He could see who was in the Christmas spirit already and who was lacking it. Some of the people were almost glowing with the holiday spirit in their mind, ready to celebrate the Christmas as soon as the said day arrives. 

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, enjoying the tiny tingling feeling what was caused by the chilly air. All he wished right now was more snow, or at least small snowfall. It'd be like a cherry on top of the cake. The atmosphere would be perfect.

While enjoying the cold air and the lights around him, Steve could feel the same gaze on him again. It was coming somewhere behind him, but as usual, he kinda just ignored it and kept minding his own business. 

But then he heard footsteps coming toward his direction. He was immediately hoping something different happening for a change, but at the same time he didn't want to get his hopes up. It could be anyone, even someone who was walking by. 

The footsteps stopped right behind him and he knew someone was standing there, watching him. And he knew who it was.

"Did you come here to enjoy the lights as well?" Steve asked without turning his head, slowly opening his eyes and staring ahead.

The gaze moved away from him and now Steve finally stood up and turned around, his eyes falling on to the familiar face. Someone who he had missed more than anything.

"You used to like this stuff back in the days too. No surprise you come here all the time to spend some time alone." 

Steve couldn't help but smile and nod. Even if it felt like Bucky was now avoiding his gaze, it still made him happy that he approached him finally. 

"Of course, I feel inner peace here and I can clean my head from all the stuff I've heard in the tower", Steve answered and turned his gaze to the direction where Bucky was watching, eyeing the trees which were covered with different lights. 

Bucky let out silent sigh, like he was trying to relax but his shoulders were stiff and he was observing his surroundings all the time. 

"Are you going to be here the whole December?" Steve asked after the silence fell between them.

"Don't know. Maybe. Maybe not." Bucky answered quietly and he turned his gaze back to Steve again.

"Shame. I love how we used to spend Christmas together. Can you remember those times anymore, Buck?" Steve began to walk slowly, not being even sure was the other man going to follow him but to his surprise, Bucky followed. 

They walked slowly along the path and kept admiring the lights and decorations around them. 

"It was the only time when I saw you eating more than usual. Your mom worked hard for the money to get all the food and then would invite me to eat with you. I always felt like I had to bring something nice for her because of all the work she did."

"But you loved every single moment of it."

Steve nudged Bucky's arm with his elbow and he saw the small smile on Bucky's face when he brought the memories back in to his mind.

"Yeah. And everything she cooked was delicious." 

Steve smiled and then stopped in his tracks, digging out something what he had been hiding inside his coat this whole time.

"I wasn't sure if I'd have any other good opportunity to give you this. I know it's not Christmas yet, but in case if we don't see each other again, I want you to have this."

It was small and soft present, wrapped with beautiful and colorful Christmas gift wrap with a cute red bow on top of it. 

Bucky was confused and when he finally snapped out of it, Steve was already gone and the present was in his hand. 

He looked around but Steve was already walking far away. His gaze fell back to the present and after deciding whether to open it or not, he teared the wrap away.

Under the gift wrap appeared warm looking scarf, with a card saying ''Merry Christmas'' in Steve's handwriting. Bucky stared both scarf and the card for a moment, until the scarf found its place around his neck and the card was put into the pocket.

Bucky glanced last time to the direction where Steve went, little smile hidden behind the scarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was Tumblr prompt: let’s go walk around and look at all the lights and stuff
> 
> My first attempt at writing Stucky! ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ Hope I didn't fail.
> 
> Next prompt/chapter tomorrow ~
> 
> Tbh I haven't decided anything for tomorrow yet :'D


	4. 4. Ugly Sweater - Clintasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you need something?" She asked, clearly annoyed by Clint's mysterious behavior. 
> 
> "Nothing. Just keep doing what you're doing, don't mind me."
> 
> Natasha raised her eyebrow, trying to figure out what Clint was possibly planning but he was keeping his poker face with the stupid grin on his face.

While others were getting ready for the Christmas spirit, Natasha didn't care of it at all. She hadn't ever celebrated Christmas, not at least the way rest of the Avengers seemed to celebrate it. 

She didn't care either for all the silly decorations nor cheerful Christmas songs. Somehow she always managed to find something negative from everything. 

Of course she liked to be with her team, but the best part from the whole Christmas thing was the peace and calmness what followed after the biggest fuss was over. And she didn't mind the Christmas movies either, it was good way to relax and enjoy the rare moment when the whole team was together watching something.

It always amazed her how commercialized this whole holiday was. And how early they started to sell Christmas themed things? It wasn't rare to see Christmas stuff being sold only a day after Halloween.

All in all, Christmas was just another day for Natasha. Nothing so miraculous like it seemed to be for others. 

She had always been happy that she didn't have to bother buying anything for anyone, or that no one really didn't force her to celebrate Christmas. Not until she moved into the Avengers tower. When the first Christmas came, she only then realized what a big mistake she had made.

So now she bought something for everyone, but that was the only thing she did to celebrate the holiday. And it does make her feel satisfied when everyone always seems to love the presents she gives them. It meant she was still able to read everyone as perfectly as always and with help of that skill, she knew what to buy.

Natasha was training in the training room when he first came out of nowhere, a smug expression on his face. She knew immediately that he was up to something, and because it was December already, it was probably going to be something Christmas themed.

Clint didn't say anything the whole time Natasha was training and it became irritating very fast. She had to stop what she was doing after a while and stare back at him.

"Did you need something?" She asked, clearly annoyed by Clint's mysterious behavior. 

"Nothing. Just keep doing what you're doing, don't mind me."

Natasha raised her eyebrow, trying to figure out what Clint was possibly planning but he was keeping his poker face with the stupid grin on his face. 

They kept staring each other for a while until Natasha finally snorted and continued her training, ignoring Clint completely. Almost like she already forgot he was in the same room with her. 

And after a minute or two, Clint finally left without saying anything. Natasha was wondering what kind of stupid idea he got this time, but soon she brushed off the whole ordeal and focused on her training.

The image of Clint's cheshire cat smirk was enough to annoy her so much that Steve was surprised how seriously she was fighting during their hand-to-hand combat training battle.

Next time she met Clint at the kitchen when she decided to cook something for herself.

"I'm not making anything for you, cook your own meal today", Natasha declared when she saw the same grin on Clint's face again.

"I already ate, thank you anyway", Clint answered and the smug expression was still visible.

Bruce and Tony, who were sitting at the table and drinking coffee while talking casually, fell silent soon and quietly just watched Natasha and Clint. They sometimes glanced each other, like they were saying something to one another without words. 

Clint bothered her the same way he did during the training session. Only when she threaten to throw the closest frying pan at him, Clint finally left. The whole kitchen remained silent after that and even when Steve stepped in, he didn't open his mouth at all. The atmosphere was enough to tell him it was better to not annoy anyone, especially annoyed Natasha. 

She was glad that she was able to eat alone, no one dared to bother her.

She forgot him again after she had time to clear her mind from Clint's stupid behavior. And she thought she'd finally have Clint-free night with the large plasma television, because no one was watching it right now, not even Thor who was slightly addicted to it.

But as anyone could expect at this point, Clint appeared out of nowhere again with the same grin on his face. Natasha wanted to throw the remote at him at this point.

"You've been bugging me this whole day! What's your problem?" She asked, pissed off already because Clint's grin was so annoying.

"Because I have something for you and I'm waiting the right moment to show it", he finally answered, getting Natasha's angry glare from the couch. 

"If it has something to do with Christmas, forget it. I don't care."

"Aww c'mon Nat, I thought you so much with this little thing I got you. And you might need it for Tony's upcoming Christmas party."

Somehow that made Natasha frown even more. So this really has something to do with the subject. She knew it! She knew it immediately after seeing Clint's stupid smirk for the first time in the training room.

"Thanks Clint, but I don't need it."

But Clint was stubborn little jerk and he disappeared for a moment. Natasha knew he wasn't done yet and she considered leaving the TV and sneaking back into her room, but before she even closed the TV, Clint was back with something in his hand.

"You're so gonna fit in with this!" Clint said, laughing while throwing the thing to Natasha. She caught it easily and when she examined the piece of fabric more, she already knew what it was before seeing the real ugliness of it.

"I'm not going to wear this."

"C'mon, it's only for the party. You know everyone else is going to wear Christmas sweaters too."

"Not Tony."

"Steve got one for him already."

Natasha stared Clint like he had gone insane. Then her gaze went to the snowman and the snowflakes on the sweater and she couldn't help but examine its horrendous Christmas themed design.

"And that's not the only surprise I have for you."

"Oh god, please don't tell me anymore. I don't want to know", Natasha muttered but she knew Clint wasn't going to shut his mouth.

"I got us matching sweaters! I have exactly identical sweater for the party!"

"Clint no!"

"Clint yes!"

At this point Natasha couldn't help but facepalm while Clint left the room again, only to come back couple of minutes later, wearing the ugly sweater with that same stupid grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: I got us matching Christmas sweaters 
> 
> Okay so I decided to tell the prompt at the end notes so it won't spoil the whole oneshot :'D
> 
> Anyway this was also my first attempt at writing Clintasha! ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ I hope I didn't fail.  
> Also I thought Natasha wouldn't be interested of the Christmas like most of the members in the team since the ''Christmas'' in Soviet Union was different and she just never has been fan of this holiday either. 
> 
> Next chapter tomorrow! ~


	5. 5. A Gingerbread House - Wanda/Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the magic of Christmas, everyone told him. But he just couldn't understand it nor feel any Christmas spirit at all. Not that he could feel something like that anyway. But sometimes he tried to imagine how it feels like. How it makes everyone change into someone else.

He wasn't going to lie about it, the Christmas season was very strange time for him. It wasn't like Vision didn't know what Christmas is, of course he did. But he couldn't understand what was so special in this holiday.

The atmosphere between members of the Avengers suddenly changed as soon as the Christmas time began. Instead of having their usual quarrels and pouting, everyone tried to avoid those things like they were plague.

Everyone began to fuss about things like decorations, Christmas dinner, presents, et cetera. 

But while everyone seemed to be busy with all the Christmas stuff, it was nice to see how some members were looking more joyful than ever. Steve was always trying to look happy, but after December hit the calendar, he began to almost glow with different kind of joy and happiness. 

While Tony and even Bruce sometimes liked to stay focused in their projects or just out of the way, they were now with others more than usual. Especially Bruce, who liked to spend most of the time by himself was now more visible than ever. 

It was the magic of Christmas, everyone told him. But he just couldn't understand it nor feel any Christmas spirit at all. Not that he could feel something like that anyway. But sometimes he tried to imagine how it feels like. How it makes everyone change into someone else. 

He wanted to learn more about this whole ordeal, even though at the same time he knew he didn't really need this information at all. It was waste of his time, but instead of ignoring the whole thing, he decided to learn more.

Vision made it his business to ask things from basically anyone who happened to be where he was at that moment. 

And oh boy, he did hear a lot of stuff about this whole holiday, even the same information what he had learned by himself from the internet and the books.

First he asked if Steve could tell him anything from this and after a while, he realized the mistake he had made. Steve was telling him everything like crazy, from the traditions he had when he was young to the Christmas decorations and lights. When Vision was finally able to leave, he swore he could still hear Steve somewhere far away, babbling things about Christmas. 

His next victim was Bruce who happened to walk by when Vision was searching someone to tell him more. "The biggest fuss is always about the food", Bruce told him while going through some papers what he was carrying in his hands. "There's always too much of it, even though no one wants to admit it. It's the festive season, people exaggerate everything."

Tony told him about the presents, how people always made a big deal of them and how much money they always spent on them. Clint told him about the Christmas spirit in general and his lecture ended up him singing some Christmas songs while Vision left him sing alone. 

He did ask if Natasha could tell him something, but she didn't really have anything to add on what everyone else had told him. 

Vision was going through everything he had heard when he saw Wanda. At that point he decided to ask if she has something to add on. 

His question caught her off guard and she stared him, confused look on her face for a moment. 

"That's everything what I'd tell you honestly", Wanda said after hearing what Vision had heard already. 

"There must still be something. I am trying to understand this and I need every piece of information." Vision was sure there was something missing, but he couldn't come up with anything right now. 

Wanda tried to think of something and apparently she realized what was missing from the list. "Of course!" she said while smiling and her eyes light up. "Baking is missing! Christmas is full of sweets and different pastries", she explained. 

She then began to tell him everything she knew about Christmas pastries, gingerbread cookies and other things what came into her mind at that moment.

"They're as important part of the Christmas as the whole dinner and decorations", Wanda finished her little presentation while Vision was taking notes. 

"Thank you Wanda. This will be very helpful." They watched each other silently, until Vision was about to leave to wherever he was heading next.

"Are you going to try and cook something?" Wanda asked curiously, like she had just read Vision's mind or something.

"Maybe. I am trying to become familiar with this holiday. Everyone is fussing around because of it, so it must be something very special", Vision answered, looking like he had something in his mind already.

Wanda couldn't help but smile and walk next to him. "Well, if you want, we could bake something together." 

He didn't think twice about her offer, accepting it almost immediately. Before they started to bake anything, they went through every inch of the pantry, checking if they had all the ingredients. In the end, they had to buy a quick visit to the closest store to get what they needed.

At first Wanda had thought that they could bake the whole dough from the beginning, but it was very big task to do and he wanted to show baking now instead of tomorrow. So, in the end they bought gingerbread dough from the store.

After returning to the kitchen with everything what they needed, they began to bake the gingerbread house parts. Even though Vision wasn't going to eat any of it, he found it interesting and even enjoyable to make. 

When everything came out of the oven and was cooled off, they decorated the parts and then build the house. It was good thing that Wanda had thought everything through before they started and she had baked extra parts, since Vision managed to accidentally break some of them while handling them.

Vision enjoyed making the gingerbread house, it was fun and after he managed to stop breaking the parts, he was able to be as creative as he could. And at the same time he admired Wanda's creativity as well, sometimes watching how the parts she decorated looked even better than the ones he did.

The Gingerbread house was soon ready and Wanda added her finishing touch for it by scattering powdered sugar on top of the house, making it look like it was covered in snow.

Vision admired their work and they put it somewhere where everyone could see it. They also left a little note beside it, warning that if anyone dares to take a bite of it, they'd be cursed for the rest of their life.

And sometimes after that, Wanda found Vision observing the gingerbread house, thinking something. 

She was sure Vision was planning on making another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I should write something about them as well \ (•◡•) /
> 
> This is Tumblr prompt: "Baking a gingerbread house". You probably guessed that already! ~
> 
> Anyway I know this is late and I know the next chapter is going to be late as well. I had to deal with some bullshit yesterday and today is our Independence day, so there's been a lot of fuss everywhere. 
> 
> Also, I don't know if you guys have this gingerbread cookie dough for sale there, I tried to do my little research but I couldn't really find anything useful. We have gingerbread cookie dough and many people buy it instead of just doing the dough by themselves. I've only done it once in middle school at the domestic science class but that's it. I usually use the prepared gingerbread cookie dough when I bake those cookies. 
> 
> I'll upload chapter 6 & 7 tomorrow!


	6. 6. Midnight Surprises - Steve & Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I guess you learn something new every day after all", he finally said, making his presence clear. He could see how Steve was startled and then turned around, looking right into his eyes with surprised expression on his face.
> 
> "Sam... I'm sorry, did you need something? I didn't know you were here", Steve gabbled while he looked like he was a kid who was caught in the progress of stealing cookies from the jar.

It wasn't secret that Steve has weakness for sweets sometimes. Especially when it has been long since the last time he treated himself with something delicious like chocolate. 

When Sam met Steve first time, he expected him to eat sweets very rarely and focus more on training and stuff. He's so buff anyway that he looks like he doesn't eat anything sugary at all.

But what he didn't expect to find from the kitchen in the middle of the night was the said man, preparing a cup of hot chocolate while whistling something. And by the look of it, Steve was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Sam standing there and watching him.

Sam shook his head while turning his gaze to clock, which was quarter past midnight, and then he turned his eyes back on to Steve.

"I guess you learn something new every day after all", he finally said, making his presence clear. He could see how Steve was startled and then turned around, looking right into his eyes with surprised expression on his face.

"Sam... I'm sorry, did you need something? I didn't know you were here", Steve gabbled while he looked like he was a kid who was caught in the progress of stealing cookies from the jar.

Sam wanted to laugh because Steve did look like he was guilty for something, but he decided to restrain himself and keep his poker face. He didn't want Steve to feel embarrassed, there was no reason for that either. 

"I was just going to grab something to eat and then I saw you", Sam started to tell while walking closer to the blond, curiously looking the hot chocolate. "I didn't know you have a habit of making chocolate bombs in the middle of the night. Do you do this often?"

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but when he couldn't say anything or find the good choice of words, he couldn't help but close his mouth and look like he was thinking something. 

"Not really. I just suddenly felt the desperate craving for chocolate", he finally explained after he didn't feel like his face was turning into red anymore. "And this is the only thing with chocolate here, so I couldn't help myself."

Sam tried to keep his poker face. He really did try, but Steve's reaction was hilarious and when he couldn't restrain himself anymore, he let out chuckles. 

"It's okay Cap, I get it. We all have our cravings." 

He watched how Steve began to relax, smiling his sheepish smile and finishing the unfinished drink with a whipped cream. How he managed to make whipped cream without anyone else noticing was some Captain America level skills. 

When he noticed how much whipped cream there was left, he glanced Sam who was now making a sandwich. 

"Do you want some?" Steve asked, drawing Sam's attention to himself and when he was watching him, Steve showed the leftover cream. 

"Sure. I guess it is perfect time for hot cocoa after all", Sam answered while finishing his sandwich and then taking a bite of it. Steve smiled and nodded, proceeding to make another hot chocolate while Sam was watching his every move. 

After the other drink was done, they sat down and began to drink their drinks, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere in general. No one else was here to disturb them and it was all silent, except the occasional noise of the spoon hitting the cup when one of them was swirling the hot chocolate with it.

It was relaxing to just sit there and enjoy the silence, sometimes watching out of the window how it was snowing a little bit. The snow wasn't going to stay on the ground, but it was nice to watch it fall. 

It was magical, if nothing else. 

"You don't seem to take any stress from this month like some people do", Sam finally said after they had been quiet for a while. Steve's gaze was soon on him and he smiled to him. 

"I guess there's nothing for me to stress. It is supposed to be a season of happiness. I don't want to take too much stress because of it, there's time to worry things later", he explained while his gaze fell on to his cup. 

Sam agreed with him, people took too much stress over the Christmas season. "You're right. There's no reason to feel like everything must be perfect." 

Steve took his last swig of the hot chocolate and then put the cup back on the table. "But I'm kinda excited too, I think we should decorate this whole place soon. Before you can even notice, Christmas has arrived. We better hurry up", he explained while watching his empty cup.

"I've never been a big fan of decorations. I mean they're nice, but I don't find them so necessary. Especially when people cover their houses completely." They both then chuckled to the idea of covering this whole place with different Christmas decorations. Tony would be so confused when he'd walk into the middle of Christmas wonderland.

"Maybe we should tease him a little bit and actually decorate this place from top to bottom and watch Tony's reaction tomorrow", Steve suggested while getting up.

"That's brilliant idea. We definitely should surprise him. Or decorate his lab completely."

"That is even better than my idea."

Instead of putting his cup into dishwasher, Steve turned and glanced Sam. "Seconds?" he asked while showing the cup. 

"Sure", Sam laughed and nodded. "But only if you make them. That was darn good hot chocolate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god Steve, stop!! :D As you can see, I love Steve too much and I'm sorry that he's been in almost every story so far. He's like close to my number 1 favorite Marvel character.
> 
> This is Tumblr prompt: "Midnight hot chocolate."
> 
> I decided to put some friendships now finally! And the idea of Steve and Sam decorating everything and shocking Tony completely is so funny. Maybe I should write these dorks doing that ~


	7. 7. Candy Canes Are The Best - Peter & Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you want to crash at my place tonight? You seem to be too tired to go home", Matt asked while they stopped to one of the roofs, ready to end the patrol for the night. 
> 
> "I don't know", Peter answered but was interrupted by the yawn that escaped from his mouth. "I really should go to home."
> 
> Matt turned his head at Peter's direction and was silent for a moment. "I think you're too tired to leave. Come, it's not a big deal. You can leave in the morning."

It was getting chilly to do superhero things outside. But it had to be done, no matter what. There was always someone who needed help and Peter was always ready to help. No matter what. The cold won't stop him.

Evening was turning into night but here Peter was, patrolling outside and cursing silently the cold. He had also some things to solve with Daredevil, so he was heading toward the Hell's Kitchen where the devil would be waiting him.

He knew this was probably going to be long night and that he was going to miss good night's sleep, but he was ready to help a friend as well. And Matt didn't so often ask for help, it was very rare and usually Peter was the one who went to see how he was doing and if he needed his help. 

So when Matt asked him to help patrol the Hell's Kitchen, he couldn't say no. Even if he knew he needed sleep. He just wanted to help friend and it wasn't the first time Peter did something like this. He used to put everyone else ahead of himself.

Hell's Kitchen was getting ready for the upcoming holiday as well, Peter watched curiously the various Christmas lights and even the whole atmosphere was different from its usual moody one. Probably everywhere people were starting to get into better mood and get ready for Christmas. Even if it wasn't behind the corner yet.

He waited for Matt to arrive but when he was starting to get cold, he began to wonder where Matt is. He was sure he's at the right place, so where's the devil of Hell's Kitchen? 

Peter looked around but he couldn't see the familiar red suit anywhere. He wondered if he had come too early here but he was sure this was the right place and time.

Instead of searching the other man, Peter decided to wait him. They'd end up going in circles if he went to search him.

At some point he had to rub his hands together because he was getting cold and Matt wasn't anywhere to be seen. Where is he?

"Where are you?" he asked himself while trying to see if he could spot Daredevil somewhere.

"I'm right behind you", came the sudden answer and it startled Peter, making him hop aside and turn around. He was greeted by the familiar red suit, Matt now walking next to him and even though he was keeping his poker face, Peter knew he was probably amused by his reaction.

"Where were you? You're late and I'm cold!" Peter asked and glared Matt. These were the times when he regretted making his suit so thin. He got cold very easily if he sit tight while waiting for someone.

Matt apologized his lateness and explained how he had to stop some thugs before they were able to rob a couple of children. He looked like he was despising those thugs while telling the story, which was understandable because who would want to rob children? What kind of jerk you were to do something like that?

After they changed couple of words on the roof, they went to go on with the patrol in the area. Daredevil was familiar sight and Peter could see the same reactions from the people, they were just like the ones he received while he was patrolling all day long.

The night wasn't that eventful after all. They were prepared for something big to happen since Matt had heard rumors about Kingpin planning on something again. They did stop couple of thugs and one robbery, but that was it.

Peter was kinda disappointed because all of this was something what Matt could have handled by himself, without his help. And he had really been prepared for something big to happen, knowing Kingpin's tricks it'd always be something very vicious.

"Do you want to crash at my place tonight? You seem to be too tired to go home", Matt asked while they stopped to one of the roofs, ready to end the patrol for the night. 

"I don't know", Peter answered but was interrupted by the yawn that escaped from his mouth. "I really should go to home."

Matt turned his head at Peter's direction and was silent for a moment. "I think you're too tired to leave. Come, it's not a big deal. You can leave in the morning."

Peter tried to tell him that he has to leave, but knowing Matt, that'd be impossible. Matt was stubborn like a toddler and you really couldn't argue with him. He was too good at it. So in the end, Peter just gave up and followed Matt.

Matt's apartment looked gloomy like always, except the very small Christmas tree in the middle of his coffee table. There was also candy canes around it instead of anything what would resemble presents.

Before Peter even managed to change all his clothes, Matt had already taken off his Daredevil costume and was now walking around in his casual clothes. How the hell he managed to change that quick? That's a mystery. 

When Peter sat down and began to write a text message, Matt was opening one of the candy canes with same eagerness like a kid would open their present. Peter assumed he really liked candy canes and the thought of those candies made him wrinkle his nose. 

He wished that Matt wouldn't offer any of them to him.

But of course Matt Murdock, that sweet little bastard just had to offer one for him.

"You want some? I think the best thing in this whole Christmas fuss is candy canes. There's nothing better than them." 

Peter stared the candy what Matt was offering to him, but he quickly shook his head. "No thanks, I don't like them."

After that, the silence fell between them. Peter stared Matt, who looked like someone was beating a puppy in front of him. Or like someone had just hurt his pride very badly.

"You don't like candy canes?" he finally asked after the atmosphere started to feel heavy. His voice sounded shocked and his expression was at the same time hilarious and terrifying.

"No? I mean, Aunt May loves them but I've never liked them. The minty taste is too overwhelming", Peter explained while observing Matt's expression. He looked shocked. 

"What is this madness?" Matt put down the candy cane what he tried to offer to Peter. "Candy canes are classics. What kind of monster are you?" he continued while he shook his head like he was very disappointed.

Peter was out of words too, he just didn't know how to answer to him.

"I guess youth nowadays are ruined. Lost cases. What a shame." 

When Matt finally stopped rambling and babbling about how corrupted young people are because they don't like candy canes, he smirked and began to laugh. He wished he could see Peter's expression right now, but judging by the atmosphere and even his heartbeat, Peter was confused as hell.

"I am just joking! It's okay if you don't like candy canes. At least there will be more for me then", he said and grinned again.

Peter looked like a deer in headlights, until he relaxed and even managed to chuckle.

Who would have thought that Matt had such a weird sense of humor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt stop traumatizing Peter with your strange sense of humor.
> 
> I really wanted to write something with Matt in it ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ one of the chapters is probably going to be about team read because who doesn't like them? 
> 
> Also this Tumblr prompt is: "YOU DON’T LIKE CANDY CANES? YOU MONSTER."
> 
> I was actually at first going to make Matt be the one who doesn't like candy canes but then I saw this pic and I decided to change the roles. Matt you're hilarious; http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_me3ybuwdXS1qft36wo1_500.png
> 
> Ah and finally! I'm back in the schedule! (─‿‿─)


	8. 8. Bright Surprise - Tony & Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has been watching Tony's hustle for a long time, like an hour already. The way Tony was hanging Christmas lights in a hurry was at the same time very hilarious and also disturbing. And it didn't help at all that when he wanted to hang something higher to the walls, he used his Iron Man suit's boots with ease instead of using ladders.

Bruce has been watching Tony's hustle for a long time, like an hour already. The way Tony was hanging Christmas lights in a hurry was at the same time very hilarious and also disturbing. And it didn't help at all that when he wanted to hang something higher to the walls, he used his Iron Man suit's boots with ease instead of using ladders.

He had tried to warn him about the risks, like that he would hurt himself if he fell but did Tony listen to him? Nope, he was the same stubborn little brat like always. At least Bruce was glad that he wasn't doing this outside the tower.

But knowing Tony, it wouldn't take long until he would move outside to hang the Christmas lights around the tower as well.

"Are you sure that's not enough already? The whole living room is covered with lights." Bruce waited for his answer but Tony was too busy with his little project that he didn't hear him or he pretended that he hadn't heard him.

It almost felt like Tony was ignoring him and Bruce didn't blame him, sometimes he worried a bit too much. And Tony was stubborn when it came to something he wanted to handle himself, he doesn't ask help very easily.

So when he couldn't get any answer from him, Bruce gave up and just watched Tony.

Tony was basically in his own little bubble, decorating the living room until Thor appeared out of nowhere.

"Odin's beard! That's a lot of lights! Tony my friend, did you do this all by yourself? Why didn't you ask my help? Can I help you? I have enough time to help you hang these!" his voice drew Tony's attention and when Thor was about to pick up the closest set of lights, Tony quickly moved to stop him.

"It's okay Thor!"

He stopped the other just before the Norse god managed to touch them.

"Are you sure? You look like you could use some help", Thor said while looking Tony, confused expression on his face. Tony just nodded and took the lights.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good, almost done", he convinced him, but Thor still looked like he has something in his mind.

"What about the outside? Are you going to decorate the outside of the tower as well? Let me help you!" It was nice that Thor was always willing to lend a hand, but his rough handling didn't do anything good to the lights.

But Tony wanted him to get out of the way, he wanted to get this job done soon because he had some kind of ulterior motive behind everything. Even with this.

"Sure Thor. We can hang the lights together but not today", Tony began to sweet talk, trying to get Thor to leave the room.

Bruce found the situation hilarious but as always, he was cool like a cucumber with all the self-control he had. Watching Tony was sometimes very funny, but especially when Thor kindly wanted to help with something what he was probably going to make worse, Tony's reaction was always amusing.

When Thor finally left after Tony promised again that they would hang the lights together outside the tower, he could see how the billionaire let out a sigh of relief. Poor Thor just wanted to help but Tony didn't want him to ruin whatever he was planning.

"If he comes back, turn him away. I don't want to do this all over again", Tony said while returning to hang the lights.

"Sure", Bruce answered, his gaze following Tony while he was trying to figure out what he was up to. "But why is this so important? What are you even doing with all these lights. I think it's too much already."

Tony turned his head and looked at Bruce's direction, mischievous grin visible on his face. "I'm showing how brilliant I am. Also I'm going to give a heart attack to Steve, he's going to be a stuttering mess after he sees what I've done."

Somehow Bruce had already guessed that Tony was planning something for Steve, he really liked to tease him and pull some pranks too. But Bruce could tell that this wasn't Tony's usual attempt to annoy Steve. No, this was something different.

"I hope you don't mean that literally", Bruce muttered mostly to himself while watching Tony's fuss.

When he was finally done and the last lights were hanging on the wall, Tony took off his Iron Man boots and the same grin was back on his face.

"Are you ready to see what I've done?" Tony asked with his proud voice while looking like a kid in a candy store. He was showing his enthusiasm more than what he would usually show. It was so weird to see him like that, but Bruce just shrugged it off.

"And you dare to ask me if I'm ready? I've wanted to know from the beginning what you're up to", Bruce answered while looking Tony with his _a_ _re you serious?_ expression.

Tony didn't waste any time, he switched the lights on and like Bruce had complained, the living room looked like they were inside a Christmas tree or something. The whole room was full of lights, some of them very unnecessarily brighter than others.

But what amazed him was the fact that Tony had mixed two kind of lights. Half of them were all colored, while the other ones were boring white lights. It was very well mixed and the different lights looked beautiful together.

"You don't even have to say it", Tony said when he stared Bruce and waited his reaction. "I know. I'm genius! No one could ever mix colorful lights and white lights this well. Thank you very much."

Bruce moved his gaze around the room, observing all the lights and suddenly he didn't find anything to complain anymore. Tony had indeed managed to decorate the room very well.

"That's amazing", Bruce finally managed to comment Tony's hard work and of course Tony wanted to tease him a little bit.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you, Bruce", Tony said while walking next to the other man and putting his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"I said you're a genius."

"I know it!" Tony had his stupid shit-eating grin on his face and Bruce knew he was just messing with him.

"Next we should together decorate Cap's room with lights. I bet he wouldn't have time to sleep at all because he'd be so fascinated by them", Tony suggested and chuckled, he clearly just wanted to mess with Steve again. Steve and his admiration for the Christmas lights was something Tony found very hilarious.

"No, leave me out of this Tony. I'm sure Steve wouldn't appreciate if you re-created this same scene in his room."

"I wouldn't appreciate what?"

Both Bruce and Tony's shoulders went stiff for a moment, the familiar voice surprising them completely. The hadn't even notice how loud they were talking until now.

Steve stepped into the room but was stopped in his tracks when he saw all the Christmas lights. Then they heard a loud thud when the paper bag in Steve's hands dropped to the floor and whatever was inside is probably in pieces now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony plz :D
> 
> Tumblr prompt: "Boom. Colored lights and white lights. I’m a genius."  
> ^That was just something so Tony Stark that I couldn't resist. 
> 
> Also I warn you already, my friend is staying over the weekend and she arrives tomorrow. I might not be able to update this every day, but I'm trying to update it on Sunday. If I fail to update then, I'll update all the missing chapters on Monday then :)
> 
> But I'll try to stay in my schedule.


	9. 9. Cold - Team Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year wasn't different from the others. When the temperature dropped, along came the same old cold too. It hit him like usual because he still hadn't done warmer Spiderman suit. He always promised to himself that he'd do one eventually but did he ever even start this project? Nope.

Peter has always known that he should make another Spiderman suit. A suit made to be worn especially in winter time, when it's cold as hell and his normal suit doesn't warm him at all.

He's planned to make one some day, but every time when it was good opportunity to make it, he pushed it aside and did everything else. No matter how many times he swore to make warmer suit, he always had something ''more important'' things to do.

And like usual, he always ended up getting sick when the cold weather came. It wasn't anything dangerous, just ordinary cold with low-grade fever and annoying stuffy nose. But he was exhausted enough to stay in bed the whole day.

This year wasn't different from the others. When the temperature dropped, along came the same old cold too. It hit him like usual because he still hasn't done warmer Spiderman suit. He always promised to himself that he'd do one eventually but did he ever even start this project? Nope.

He needed to take a break and that meant he couldn't do any Spiderman stuff either, which at the same time was relieve and stressful. 

But what he worried more than his Spiderman duties was the fact that he tried to hide his little cold from Wade, but apparently the merc noticed how shitty he sounded in the phone. And when Peter sounds like this, Wade's next reaction is too predictable. Even when Peter tries to convince him he's okay, he just knows that Wade is going to make a mountain out of a molehole.

It was getting late at this point and Peter was surprised that Wade hadn't appeared like he always did when Peter was sick. It had become so common thing that now it felt like Wade was acting out of the character. Not that Peter minds it, he kinda likes the peace and silence.

But when he thought he could spend this whole night by himself, there was vigorous knocking on the door.

"Peteyy!! Sorry I'm late!!! I hope you didn't already die or something!" Wade's voice could be heard very clearly, the door didn't mute him at all. His neighbors heard the same thing as loudly as he could, and that fact made him frown. Damn it Wade.

When he was about to get up and go to open the door, he could hear how the lock clicked open and Wade was there, standing at the door and wearing his Deadpool costume without any worries. Peter noticed another red figure behind him and Wade moved aside, pushing Daredevil to go further while he closed the door.

"Sorry sweetie, it was pain in the ass to find Matty! Damn he's quick, next time I'll have to give something sedative to him. That fast devil..." Wade blabbered loudly until Peter hushed him, he was too loud as always.

"He literally jumped out of nowhere like I was a prey or something. Lucky we weren't too high in the air", Matt described while he turned his head to Wade's direction, looking gloomy and also hushing the merc afterwards as well. 

"I tried to get your attention but you ignored me when I yelled at you!"

"Because when you appear, it always knows trouble."

"Don't be so salty, Matty."

Peter watched them, shaking his head in disbelief. Did Wade really have to drag Matt into this too? Okay, Peter was surprised and even happy to see him, but knowing Wade and his special treatments, Matt was probably couple bruises richer than earlier.

"Anyway, how are you feeling, Peter?" Matt asked while taking off the Daredevil helmet, revealing his face completely. All three of them (well Wade didn't really care though) were comfortable enough to take off their masks in front of each other, but Peter could still see that Matt was little angry with Wade. And he already knew what was bugging him.

"I'm fine, feeling a little bit tired but nothing serious. You guys didn't have to come all way to check me." Peter had small smile on his face. Even though he didn't really need anyone here to take care of him, he appreciated the thought. 

"I got you the best medicine ever to help in this battle of life and death!" Wade was shaking two bags full of tacos in the air like a winner, smirking behind his Deadpool mask like he always did when they were having a taco night.

"Thanks.. I guess?" The thought of tacos made Peter realize how hungry he actually is, he hasn't eaten anything today and he was starving.

"We got tacos together for you, it was quite a sight! Deadpool and Daredevil, together waiting in the line to order some delicious tacos! That shit is once in a lifetime experience and many people even took some pics!" Wade spoke so much while eating the taco that Peter wondered how he didn't choke on it already.

"You should let me change my clothes before you drag me somewhere. And especially in the public, you know what'd have happened if even one of the neighbors would have opened the door while you were making noise like a crazy person."

"But I am crazy. Did you forget that already, Matty dearest?"

"Next time just let me change my clothes before you drag me somewhere."

Wade shrugged his shoulders, mimicking Matt before taking another bite of his taco. Peter tried to restrain himself but he ended up laughing, he understood Matt's frustration but his and Wade's quarrels were sometimes very funny. Especially since Matt was usually so calm and tried to act like an adult should.

This wasn't exception either, even though Matt did have very good reason to be pissed off. If one of Peter's neighbors would have seen Deadpool and Daredevil outside his door... well, he didn't want to imagine what kind of rumors that could have caused.

"You shouldn't argue so much. What are you, an attorney or something?"

"I can't stand you right now."

"I know somewhere deep inside you love me, Matty."

"Stop calling me that."

"Okey dokey, Matthew."

The look on Matt's face finally made Peter burst out laughing even harder. Poor Matt, Wade was really annoying him on purpose today. 

Little did he know that both Matt and Wade were going to give him a proper lecture about how he should already make warmer Spiderman suit for winter. It was ridiculous that he hasn't done one yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Team Red and I think I might write another chapter with Team Red.  
> This is Tumblr prompt: "catching cold from being outside so much"
> 
> As you can see, I'm late and my theme song along with spirit animal is the white rabbit in Alice in Wonderland. Yup, the one what's always late from everything. I'm late too!! All. The. Time.
> 
> Anyway I've been struggling with some of these stories and you might even see it in the quality. I'm sorry.
> 
> Also I like the idea that while Matt is the most serious one in the group, sometimes when Wade's really annoying him and on purpose, he'll ignore his adult attitude. Because we all know how annoying Wade can be if he wants to be.


	10. 10. I Was Going To Take That - Sam & Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam really wanted to turn around when he saw the queues at the cash registers. There was no way in hell he was going to wait that long, the way those queues moved slowly didn't help him at all either.

Shopping Christmas presents was always pain in the ass, and it was understandable why some people hate it so much. Finding a perfect present for someone is hard task and this whole present culture felt so forced at this point.

But trying to find the perfect gift for Captain America was different story. 

And coming up with the excuse why Steve couldn't come with him when Sam had left to search the best gift for him had been quite difficult.

Someone would think that it's easy to buy something for someone like Steve, but it was actually really hard. Sam wanted to find something what would bring smile to Steve's face, the honest and genuine smile instead of the forced one. Even if he thought he's good at faking smile, Sam always knew when Steve was putting up a show. He was just too kind to show any other emotions, he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

Another thing what made this whole trip unpleasant was the amount of people around the city. Everyone's in a hurry and in a bad mood, just trying to get what they've come to buy and then leave.

Sam really wanted to turn around when he saw the queues at the cash registers. There was no way in hell he was going to wait that long, the way those queues moved slowly didn't help him at all either. 

But he had no other choice, he had to find something nice for Steve. 

He went from shop to shop, trying to find anything what would be great gift but instead of finding anything, he found nothing. At some point he felt the upcoming headache, what if he won't find anything? Should he try to make something by himself, try to find tips from the internet? 

Sam knew Steve loves drawing and he already bought some art supplies but he needed a finishing touch.

In the end, Sam finds himself in a bookstore, desperately searching anything what would make a great gift. The classic sweaters and socks were too boring, so Sam really hoped that he would find something good from the bookstore. 

He went back and forth, checking every corner of the store over and over again. When he was about to lose his hope, something finally caught his attention and he turned his gaze to the book's direction.

It was a cookbook with very nice cover and after examining its cover, he decided to end the search. This book would be perfect for Steve, he likes to cook and try new recipes.

But when Sam's hand was close to the book, ready to grab it, his hand touched other hand instead the book. He woke up from his thoughts and turned his head, watching the person next to him who clearly wanted to grab the same book.

"Sorry buddy, but I need this book", Sam said but when the other person turned their head and he could see the familiar face, Sam was quite surprised.

Next to him was no other than the Winter Soldier, or more commonly known as Bucky. Sam was surprised to see him here because he thought Bucky was out of the picture, but apparently his guess was wrong.

"I thought you were gone."

Bucky didn't say anything, but he was still confused. The look on his face told everything. Sam glanced to the book's direction and then back to Bucky. 

"Have you changed your career or something?" he teased a little bit, but he could see how Bucky's eyes changed, his gaze getting darker.

The awkward silence between them was heavy, they both looked like they wanted to say something but they had lost all the words. At least until Sam finally found words.

"Ohh, now I get it. You're shopping Christmas presents, aren't you?" Sam couldn't help but grin, the thought was actually hilarious but then he was back being serious again. 

"That's for Steve, isn't it? Funny, I thought I'd get that for him too." He was at this point getting tired of speaking to deaf ears. Bucky clearly ignored him most of the time.

He sighed, this was getting annoying and he really didn't want to go back to present hunt, but maybe there wasn't any other option.

"Go a head, take it. But at least give me a tip. What should I get for Cap?" 

In the end, Bucky did give him some tips before disappearing with the book. His tips were useful, but it was still hard to find something to replace the book he had thought of buying. Damn it.

All this Christmas stuff and spirit was making him be more kind toward Bucky than what he usually is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "We grabbed for the same item that we need to give as a gift."
> 
> I'm not actually very proud of this piece but I've written it over and over again. And now I'm so angry and tired that I just got this "fuck it" attitude and decided this will do the job. Sorry about it.


	11. 11. Best Present Ever - Spideypool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The question had began to be very annoying and Peter wanted to answer something. But he had to think, if he said something like ''yeah sure, you can buy me an apartment or kitten'', Wade would actually do that. And it'd be too much to be honest.
> 
> "I don't know." Peter hated this answer too, he hated that he couldn't give any proper answer. And it wasn't going to be long until he was going to share Wade's frustration. Stupid Christmas and forced presents.

Peter could see how Wade was suffering with his problem. It kinda amused him because the problem wasn't even that bad, but Wade made it look like it was his world's first one. Probably it felt like that and sometimes Peter felt bad for him, but it was his job to come up with the good Christmas present.

But Wade being his usual self, Peter soon found out why it was better to just tell any kind of wish for him instead of letting him decide what to get for him.

"What do you want for Christmas? Like, what kind of present would make you happy?" Wade asked first time when the December 1st hit the calendar. It was very early, but Peter assumed the merc just wanted to get something for him early. Especially before the worst rush begins.

"I don't know. I'm sure you can come up with something", Peter had answered, hoping that Wade would really think something for him. But it turned out harder than what it should be.

Wade began to constantly ask him for any hints and tips. He really wanted to get the best possible Christmas present for him, but Peter had no idea what he wanted. He simply had no answer for him and the look on Wade's face was miserable.

Peter didn't want to tease his boyfriend, but since he didn't know what he wanted for Christmas, he couldn't give any answer to him.

Every time when they were cuddling and watching movies or eating junk food together or patrolling during the night, Wade would ask at some point if Peter knows now. But like always, the answer was the same.

Wade was getting frustrated and Peter could see it, even when Wade didn't even show his frustation. 

Once again they were cuddling after watching a movie, enjoying the time they spend together. It was getting late, but they didn't hurry to the night patrol. It felt just too good to stay here and cuddle, screw night patrol.

But Peter, being the responsible cinnamon roll like always, had to break their cuddling session when it was almost midnight. He had to do at least short night patrol or else he wouldn't be able to sleep at night because he'd feel guilty for ignoring his Spiderman responsibilities.

He was changing his clothes when Wade surprised him by suddenly hugging him. Everything would have felt even a little bit romantic if Wade didn't ruin the moment by asking the same old question again.

"Do you know yet what you want for Christmas?"

The question had began to be very annoying and Peter wanted to answer something. But he had to think, if he said something like ''yeah sure, you can buy me an apartment or kitten'', Wade would actually do that. And it'd be too much to be honest.

"I don't know." Peter hated this answer too, he hated that he couldn't give any proper answer. And it wasn't going to be long until he was going to share Wade's frustration. Stupid Christmas and forced presents.

"You aren't making things any easier for me, baby boy."

"I know..."

Even though Wade was annoyed again, instead of pouting he kissed Peter's neck and kept hugging him.

"I'm not going to let you go before you give me some kind of answer."

Peter sighed and tried to escape from the hug, but Wade was like a leech. He didn't want to let him go. 

"Okay okay. Get me a unicorn."

"A unicorn?" Wade sounded surprised but after he thought of it, he finally let him go. 

"Unicorn it'll be then."

Peter had answered sarcastically because he wanted to get out to the night patrol. He didn't think much of it afterwards, but what he tried to think was the present. He already got something for Wade and he was waiting until the right day to give it.

But Wade... well, Wade being his eager self couldn't wait for the Christmas day, so next time when Peter went to Wade's place to see a movie and hopefully getting cuddles, he found proud looking Wade standing behind the door with a present on his hands.

"I finally got you a present and I can't wait, so you must open it now", he explained while Peter was taking off his coat. The enthusiasm in Wade's voice made him feel happy too. Wade was happy for real, after days and days of thinking the stupid present thing.

"But it's not even Christmas yet."

"It doesn't matter. Hurry, open it."

Peter examined the soft present and he was surprised how nicely it was wrapped. He didn't know Wade had skills with wrapping presents and he felt already shame toward the present he got for Wade. Peter's own wrapping skills weren't anywhere as good as Wade's.

After staring and admiring enough of it, Peter began to tear off wrappings. What was hidden inside there surprised him totally.

"What's this?" Peter asked even though he already knew what it is.

"A unicorn!" 

"I know it's a unicorn. But why?"

"Because you asked for unicorn and I found you one."

Peter could feel how his brain was melting at this point. He had already forgotten his stupid and sarcastic answer, but now it came back and was very clear memory. 

"Oh my god. Wade..."

At this point Wade was laughing like crazy, Peter's expression was hilarious. He looked so confused, like deer in the headlights.

"I didn't mean it literally. It was just something I said without thinking."

"I know, but I still got you one. Do you like it?"

Peter looked at the stuffed unicorn quickly and then back at Wade, his expression changing from confused one to adorable smile. And then he was laughing too while hugging the unicorn as if his life depended on it. 

"I love it." 

It was the best Christmas present ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "you asked me what i wanted for christmas and i was feeling really sarcastic so i said “a unicorn” and you actually went out and got me a stuffed unicorn i hate you so much but actually it’s really cute and i might sort of love it"
> 
> Have you noticed how forced the whole "giving Christmas presents to others" thing is? Like people exaggerate it too much. 
> 
> Also I thought it'd be cute that Wade didn't choose the gift, instead letting Peter tell him what he wants :') Of course there's probably other presents hidden from him, but he wanted to give him a special gift and who doesn't love unicorns anyway?


	12. 12. Stupid Wrapping Paper - Bruce/Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's skilled agent and fighting is no problem to her. She knows what to do, she knows cools moves and useful things when it comes to battling with villains and threats, but something as simple as wrapping a gift made her go insane.

Shopping Christmas gifts was already pain in the ass. Who likes it anyway? Who can honeslty say it's fun and enjoyable?

But what was even more annoying and unpleasant than buying the gifts was the part after that. Wrapping them.

Natasha was good at buying presents, she knew so much about others and she always knew what to buy. She knew what everyone enjoyed and her gifts were always something what satisfied everyone.

What she found ridiculous, however, was the fact that she sucked at wrapping them. And she kinda felt ashamed because of it.

She's skilled agent and fighting is no problem to her. She knows what to do, she knows cools moves and useful things when it comes to battling with villains and threats, but something as simple as wrapping a gift made her go insane. 

She had no idea how to wrap those things. And you could see that, you always knew what gifts were from her, since her unique wrapping skills made them stick out very badly. 

And what's the best time to wrap those stupid things than in the middle of the night, while everyone else is sleeping. Natasha always wrapped them at the night, she wanted to be alone and she also didn't want anyone to have a peek from their gifts. It's not a great surprise if they have already seen it, right?

As always, Natasha was sitting in the middle of the living room, all wrapping papers and patterned ribbons around her while she was struggling. She had tried to wrap the jigsaw puzzle he got for Thor but so far the result has always been just a mess with the paper torn and silly amount of tape trying to fix it. In the end she just tore off the paper and started all over again.

Sometimes she wondered why she didn't just buy the gift bags, they'd be so much easier for her. But she guessed that her pride didn't let her buy those things, she just has to wrap them by herself and get better with it. Even when she doesn't really need this skill for anything.

It was her tenth time to try to wrap the damn box but like earlier, she was able to make it look like a total mess. 

"Damn it, why is this so hard? I can't believe I'm not even able to wrap a present without failing", she angrily murmured to herself while staring the jigsaw puzzle box like it was guilty for everything what was going wrong. 

She took a sip from the wine glass what was accompanying her. This stuff was just getting on her nerves so much right now.

"Natasha? What are you doing in the middle of the night?" Bruce's voice suddenly said and Natasha muttered a quiet 'shit' while hiding his present from the view.

"Nothing. Don't peek, I'm not doing anything. Absolutely nothing!"

Bruce entered to her field of view just when she managed to hide the already wrapped gifts and the ones which were still waiting their own papers.

He looked like he had just woken up and judging by his tired appearance and the bed hair, that was the case. But after Bruce noticed all the mess around Natasha, he looked like the tiredness was gone from him.

"Are you wrapping gifts? At this time? Why?" Bruce asked question after question but he didn't walk next to her, he probably saw from her expression that she didn't want him to come closer. She didn't want him to see his present, even though it was already wrapped. 

"Maybe. And because this is the only time when I can be alone and struggle with this shit", Natasha answered and stood up, taking a good look of the mess around her. She couldn't stop the tired sigh what came after she realized how much she has to clean after the gifts are done. 

Bruce didn't say anything, he just watched the mess as well until he moved his gaze to frustrated Natasha.

"Yeah yeah, you don't have to say it", Natasha said after she felt Bruce's gaze on her. "I'm an agent who can do different things but wrapping presents is something what is almost impossible for me. Haa haa, so funny." She kinda expected Bruce to began laugh after she was done with her whining and sarcastic laugh. But Bruce didn't laugh.

"We can't be good in everything", Bruce answered while he shrugged his shoulders and took a step closer to Natasha. "And it's okay, there's things where I am not good either. But you shouldn't torture yourself here alone. If you want, I'll help you with these and this mess too. I promise I won't tell anyone what you got for them." 

Natasha studied Bruce's expression for a while until she finally gave up and nodded. "Sure, this is making me crazy anyway."

The smile on Bruce's face calmed the storm inside her and she even began to relax a little bit. They sat down and Bruce examined the mess for a moment before he grabbed the jigsaw puzzle what Natasha had tried to wrap.

"Wrapping is at first very hard, but when you learn the right technique, you soon realize it's not that hard. It's actually very simple", Bruce explained while he showed how to wrap the box. 

Natasha watched as Bruce slowly wrapped the box, trying to teach her at the same time the technique he used when he wrapped gifts. The result was a very beautifully wrapped present and Natasha was amazed by it. She had no idea Bruce was good at this, but somehow it didn't surprise her that much.

Together they wrapped the rest of the gifts and when the job was done, Natasha was proud of the couple of gifts what she had wrapped. They didn't look half as bad as the ones what she did before Bruce helped her. 

"Thank you Bruce, I was in trouble with these." Natasha smiled and her new positive attitude made Bruce smile too. 

"I'm glad I was helpful."

Natasha smiled while watching him, until she remembered that there was still the gifts she's got for Bruce. The one what was still looking a little ugly. 

"I think I got one gift left to wrap again. I'm sorry Bruce, but shoo. Don't peek, it's your gift", Natasha laughed, making Bruce chuckle too. 

"It's okay, I don't mind if it's not perfectly wrapped. I think it'll look great anyway."

Natasha stopped laughing and watched Bruce, the small smile still on her face. 

"Thank you Bruce", she said while she moved closer and then when Bruce least expected it, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Wrapping gifts."
> 
> I know this ship shares a lot of opinions but I decided to write it anyway. Also we watched the Avengers: AoU with my friend last weekend so that's also one of the reasons why I wrote this.
> 
> Ok so the 13th is still missing but I'll update it with chapter 14th (hopefully). My schedule was fucked off because I had no time to write anything last weekend when my friend was here. And I had to update these chapters before I go insane, writing has kinda sour taste right now because I've been struggling with the missing chapters.
> 
> Also I'm so going to write one chapter with Superfamily because did you see the Spiderman: Homecoming trailer? Superfamily feels!!!


	13. 13. Keeping You Warm - Matt/Foggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's snowing outside. What a nice surprise, it looks like we're going to have a white Christmas after all." Foggy wasn't big fan of snow, but it was nice to have it around the Christmas time. It gave it's own nice atmosphere and night's weren't so dark. Also snow and cold were very good reasons to wear scarves and beanies without regrets. 
> 
> "I bet it's very cold again. Night's have been chilly lately, no wonder it's snowing then", Matt answered, he didn't sound very excited of it.

"Are you shitting me right now?" Foggy asked and watched Matt curiously, amused by Matt's story. They both had already finished their coffees but they didn't want to leave the cafe yet. The warmth and relaxing atmosphere the biggest reasons. Even though the whole place's full of people, they managed to get a table from the corner where isn't as much noise as everywhere else. 

Matt was laughing too, the story he was telling to Foggy was indeed very funny. Especially since it was something he experienced very recently while teaming up with Spiderman. That kid's life was sometimes very messed up, but it didn't mean that it was unpleasant. Maybe it was annoying when Deadpool was tagging along but Matt found it funny and more eventful than his own life. And because he never admitted it while both of them were on the scene, it was a lot more amusing to tell it afterwards when he could laugh too.

"That's really something new", Foggy commented when Matt finally was able to finish the story, both laughing still. 

"Yeah, at first they both were time to time little bit annoying, but to be honest, it's nice to have them around. You'll never know what's going to happen next", Matt explained and then smiled, the thought of Daredevil's friends was secretly very heartwarming. He had done his job alone so long that it always felt good to have help, even if he didn't admit it loud. 

Foggy smirked while watching Matt, studying his face and trying to guess what the other was thinking right now. 

"No but seriously, I'm glad that you have friends", he started while turning his gaze away from him and watching out of the window. "You know that I don't like your secret life, but I guess I'm feeling a little more ease, knowing that I don't have to worry all the time."

Foggy felt like he's broken cassette recorder, he's already lost his count of the times when he tried to lecture Matt, hoping that it would turn his head and get him stop this whole Daredevil thing. But after a while, he began to lecture him less and less. There was no point of it anyway. Matt's one of the most stubborn persons he has ever had the pleasure to meet. 

And Matt knew how worried Foggy was all the time, even when he told him he doesn't care anymore and that Matt can do whatever he wants. Foggy's worry made him feel guilty, but he can't stop Daredevil anymore. Daredevil is big part of him and he'd rather stop everything else than Daredevil job. 

"Spiderman isn't that bad, but when Deadpool appears out of nowhere, it usually means that nothing's gonna go according to plan. He can make a mess so quickly, but I don't mean he's not good enough. Even though he can be pain in the ass time to time, without Deadpool me and Spiderman could have been in big trouble." Matt meant every word he said, even though he always acted like Wade was annoying him.

"I can imagine it. I've heard so much thing about him", Foggy answered and smiled, but his attention was on the window. 

"It's snowing outside. What a nice surprise, it looks like we're going to have a white Christmas after all." Foggy wasn't big fan of snow, but it was nice to have it around the Christmas time. It gave it's own nice atmosphere and night's weren't so dark. Also snow and cold were very good reasons to wear scarves and beanies without regrets. 

"I bet it's very cold again. Night's have been chilly lately, no wonder it's snowing then", Matt answered, he didn't sound very excited of it. 

The rest of the time they sat there quietly, sometimes changing a word or two until they both were back in their own thoughts. Foggy kept staring out of the window, admiring the snowfall and sometimes he found himself wishing that Matt could see it too. He knew Matt would like it if he'd see it. 

And when the silence between them began to turn into awkward silence, they finally decided to leave the cafe. 

"I knew it, it's a lot colder", Matt said almost immediately when they stepped out of the building.

"I wonder why. You forgot your hat again, didn't you? And where's your scarf too?" Foggy asked, at first sounding so serious but then bursting out laughing and patting Matt's shoulder.

"You sound like you're my mother", Matt chuckled, admitting that he had indeed forgotten his scarf. Sometimes he just forgot stuff like that, but it wasn't a big deal. He didn't get sick so easily, but it wasn't very nice either to walk around in the cold without anything warming his head or neck.

They started to walk but even if Matt didn't want to show it, Foggy knew he was feeling cold. It wasn't freezing, but the cool wind didn't help at all either. He couldn't help but shake his head after watching Matt for a while.

"What's so funny?" Matt asked curiously, but instead of proper answer he received another pat on his shoulder from Foggy.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering. Damn, what am I gonna do with you? You keep saving people and do crazy kamikaze stunts but then you forget something as simple as hat or scarf during the winter." Foggy shook his head again and smiled. Matt was sometimes adorable when things like these happened, but he never said that to him directly. 

"Sometimes I'm too lazy put them on."

"I knew it, you lazy ass."

But instead of lecturing him, Foggy took off his own scarf and stopped Matt at his tracks, wrapping it around his neck.

"Foggy, what are you doing?" Matt asked while Foggy decided to take off his beanie too and put it on Matt's head. Instantly he was feeling a lot more warmer, the cold wasn't bothering him as much as it was just a moment ago.

"I'm dressing you since you can't do that. And you look good with my beanie, I think I should give it to you even though it's my favorite one", Foggy said proudly and then admired his work. Matt actually looked better and even cute with his scarf and beanie. It made him began to wonder if he should really give them to him and making sure he'd wear them more than once. 

Matt couldn't find any words at the moment, so instead of saying anything, a small smile appeared on his face. "Thanks Foggy."

Foggy couldn't help but smile too. Matt looked like he liked the beanie, even though he didn't wear them. Or at least Foggy hasn't seen him wearing them.

"But aren't you getting cold now?" Matt then asked after they were walking again. 

"Unlike you, I'm wearing warmer clothes. And my hair of course is keeping me warm, maybe you should get same hairstyle."

They both ended up chuckling the whole way back to Matt's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "one lending the other their coat/scarf/hat to keep them warm"
> 
> Unlike Peter's costume, Matt's costume is warm but when he isn't wearing Daredevil suit, he forgets that hats and scarves exist >u<
> 
> Also Matt laughing to things Peter and Wade do when they aren't around? Yes please. He just doesn't want to admit it to them how much he enjoys their company.


	14. 14. Christmas Cards - Tony & Rhodey & Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, what are we doing?" Thor asked, excitement visible in his eyes while Tony and Rhodey looked each other like they wanted to die instantly there. Clint was supposed to join them too, but when something ''suddenly and surprisingly'' came up, he dismissed them. And Tony swears he had seen a smirk on Clint's face when he told this whole thing.

Tony was convinced that Clint was the most sneaky person in the tower. Not only had that cunning fox talked him into this shit, but to talk Thor and Rhodey in it too was something truly different.

"So, what are we doing?" Thor asked, excitement visible in his eyes while Tony and Rhodey looked each other like they wanted to die instantly there. Clint was supposed to join them too, but when something ''suddenly and surprisingly'' came up, he dismissed them. And Tony swears he had seen a smirk on Clint's face when he told this whole thing.

The table was full of different supplies, from different kind of stickers to colored cardboard sheets. 

"We're going to make Christmas cards", Rhodey answered after staring all the pencils, stickers, papers etc. for a while. This has to be a joke, this can't be happening.

"That sounds funny", Thor started, looking still excited until it was wiped off from him face, replaced by questioning gaze. "But before we start. What are these cards and what for?"

Tony wanted to facepalm and disappear from the scene, but he understood why Thor had no clue. Last Christmas Thor was in Asgard and usually Clint and Steve were the ones who made all the Christmas cards. And they both friggin' loved it, but now Steve was too busy with other stuff and Clint was supposed to be here, but nope. Instead he fled too.

"They're like literal Christmas greetings for your friends and relatives. Usually people send them to each other when they won't be able to meet on Christmas, or because they want to wish them Merry Christmas through the card." Rhodey was restraining his laughter while Tony answered to Thor's question. They both knew that even though Tony is good with machines, crafting wasn't something he liked to do. Or where he was even good at.

"Ohh, I get it. Alright, let's make Christmas cards!" But instead of starting the project, Thor stared everything around him for a minute or two, until turning his gaze back on Tony. "So.. What now?"

"Well, we take one of the cardboards", Rhodey explained while taking a nice looking cardboard sheet from the table. "Then we cut it into a shape of Christmas card. It doesn't have to be in a shape of rectangle, it can be whatever you want. Round, square... heck, it can even be triangle if that's what you want to make."

Rhodey took the scissors and cut rectangle shaped piece off of it, then trying to decorate the piece with his shitty attempt at drawing something as simple as snowman. While Thor was watching him and trying to learn, Tony was the one now to restrain his laughter. The snowman was shitty and even Rhodey knew it too, but Thor found it fascinating and amazing.

Thor began to craft his own piece while Tony and Rhodey stared each other again. 

"I guess we should start working", Rhodey said after they were silent long enough, trying to fix the messy snowman card he had already made.

Tony shook his head while cutting his own piece of cardboard, trying to make craft a simple looking Christmas present from the green colored paper, but in the end he was failing misery. And when he tried to make Santa hat from the red colored paper, it failed as well. The more he tried to make something nice, the more it just failed.

At some point Tony muttered something and cursed Clint while finishing his first card. The Christmas tree on it looked more like a booger what was decorated with too much glitter. 

"How does Clint know how to make Christmas cards but I don't? What's his secret?" Tony finally asked, frustration taking over him. How in the hell Clint was so good at this? 

"I have no idea. This isn't my favorite hobby, I've always been shitty at crafting", Rhodey answered while eyeing his second card. The crumbled pieces of red and white paper in the middle of it tried to resemble Santa Claus, but it didn't look very good,'

"I'm so going to call Steve here to help."

"Steve's too busy, he won't come and help us."

"What about Bruce?"

"Nah, haven't seen him in a while."

"Damn it."

Tony knew he couldn't ask Natasha either. There was once a time when she was crafting with Steve and Clint, but after that she swore she'd never ever do it again. Probably it wasn't her thing either.

"Well... what about Dummy? Maybe Dummy can decorate these." Tony was already feeling a lot more desperate than before, he wanted to give his task to someone else and do something where he was good at instead of doing these cards.

"Dummy is a robot, Tony."

"I know... well, what about Vision and Wanda?"

"Nope. Did you forget already that they're not even here?"

Tony was ready to call Pepper at this point when Thor interrupted them completely.

"I'm ready! Do you like it? Because I love it!" 

Rhodey and Tony looked at the card what Thor made and they both felt like they wanted to disappear into the ground. The card looked absolutely stunning, even though Thor clearly copied Rhodey's shitty snowman, he managed to make it look good. He had also colored the snowman's surroundings white and the part what was supposed to be night sky had glitter on it, making it look like starry sky.

How the hell Thor managed to make it without making it look like a total piece of garbage? No idea. Maybe Thor has hidden talent or something.

"Well my friends, what do you think?" Thor asked when he still hadn't received answer from them. Rhodey and Tony stared the card for a moment until they were staring each other, both of them having confused look on their faces.

"I think it looks very good", Rhodey finally answered when Thor was staring at them and waiting for their answer. And the answer he got made him clearly very happy.

"I think I like this too! I want to make more cards!"

Tony watched Rhodey in the eyes before turning his gaze on Thor.

"Sure Thor, you can make all of the cards if you want."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're good at it. Just make sure to make them look good, just like that card."

Thor began to craft another card while Tony sneaked out of the room, Rhodey following him. "You can't just leave him there, we should be doing cards too."

"But Rhodey, didn't you see how good he is? I guess it's better to leave this job to him. And we won't be gone long, just let him do the biggest job and then we can come back and craft more of our shitty cards."

Rhodey shook his head, this was unbelievable but Tony was kinda right. "Okay.. Sure, whatever. Leave it to Thor I guess."

They let Thor make his own cards alone, arriving only when they were sure Thor had done most of the cards anyway. When the stepped into the room and returned at the table, they curiously examined what Thor had made. The look on their faces was hilarious.

Most of the proper cards he had done were all copies from the snowman card, all of them identical to one another. And then there was another cards which were full of strange symbols and mess what was probably resembling something from Asgard.

"I think my Asgard cards are great!"

And when he thought this couldn't get any worse, Tony saw one slightly different snowman card. The snowman looked a lot different from the others and all the symbols and details were blocking most of the starry night sky and the snowy ground.

"What's this?" Tony asked while picking up the card.

Thor looked at the card and then laughed, finding something really funny in it while Rhodey and Tony didn't understand the joke on it.

"Ah, that's my card for Loki!"

"I didn't know you send cards to him."

"I haven't before but I think I'll start a new habit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Making christmas cards"
> 
> I bet you thought Thor was going to be as bad with making Christmas cards as Tony and Rhodey are ;D Can't blame tho, I suck at making them as well. 
> 
> And finally, back in the schedule. I'm feeling joyful now since I don't have to write more than one chapter per day.
> 
> Also I'm trying to think new characters to add in this too. Maybe Ant-Man? I don't know about you guys but I LOVE him so much. Also I'm trying to figure out new friendships and ships too. Hmm...


	15. 15. Christmas Prank - Sam & Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is our tradition and since you're the newest member, it's your task to wear it tonight", he added when he managed to wipe that shit-eating grin away. He turned his gaze back to Scott and he even began to feel a little bit bad for him. Poor guy was still trying to get over the fact that he was now an Avenger, but Sam just has to tease him a little bit.

"You've got to be kidding me? This is a joke, right?" Scott stared Sam who was trying to hold his laughter while he was handing the costume to the other.

"Nope, you must wear this at the party", Sam said while turning his gaze away and trying to hide the mischievous smirk on his face. 

Scott had recently joined to the team and Sam still remembers how he got his ass beaten by him. This wasn't nothing more than just a little prank and a revenge, other members had no idea what Sam was planning on for poor Scott.

"This is our tradition and since you're the newest member, it's your task to wear it tonight", he added when he managed to wipe that shit-eating grin away. He turned his gaze back to Scott and he even began to feel a little bit bad for him. Poor guy was still trying to get over the fact that he was now an Avenger, but Sam just has to tease him a little bit. 

Scott stared him like a deer in headlights, his mouth hanging open and the confusion visible in his eyes. Then he moved his gaze to the costume and watched it like it had committed a crime. 

"It's not that bad. C'mon, you'll be okay." Sam tried to convince him by smiling innocently, but the look on Scott's eyes told more than thousand words. He was doubting the genuineness of Sam's story and the ''tradition'', silently weighing his options in his mind. Poor guy, but very clever too. Not that Sam had doubt it either.

"I'm gonna make myself look like a fool", Scott finally murmured silently, but just loud enough that Sam was able to hear it. 

"No man, no you're not. Besides, I'm sure Cap will like it. It'll be a nice surprise, trust me", Sam commented and received a doubtful gaze from him. But without saying anything anymore, Scott returned to the room they had given to him from the headquarter and closed the door, leaving Sam standing behind it for a moment. 

When he realized that Scott was going to do it, he couldn't help but smirk again while walking away from his door. He was still thinking if this little joke was going too far, but after he thought of it more, he decided it wasn't anything cruel. It was just silly and Scott was probably going to receive laugh or two, that's all.

After that Sam went to help others with the rest of the decorating and baking. Wanda and Steve were both responsible for some pastries and cookies for the party. Even though Tony ordered most of the things, Steve insisted that he wanted to bake something by himself and Wanda decided to help him, they both seemed to enjoy cooking and baking after all. 

Thor and Clint were decorating the rest of the rooms which were still missing some colors and lights. 

Sam had no idea where Natasha, Tony or Bruce were but he didn't care either. As soon as he opened his mouth and asked if anyone needed his help, Thor and Clint recruited him to help them. Apparently Steve and Wanda didn't need help in the kitchen, Vision was there to observe them and trying to help them as well when they needed it.

When it was time to start the party, everyone had gathered to the living room except Scott. At first it looked like everyone else had forgotten him except Sam, but after a while Clint was the one who began to wonder where the missing newbie was.

"I'm sure he'll arrive soon", Sam said while the same little grin appeared on his face. No one else noticed it except Steve, who was now watching Sam like he was trying to ask him something without words. Steve had seen the little tension between them, but it wasn't so bad that it'd have worried him. But now, after seeing how Sam was in a playful mood, he had began to wonder if something was going on.

They didn't have to wait long for him to arrive, they could hear Scott's surprisingly heavy footsteps coming from the corridor. Then the red figure stepped in to the room and the whole room went silent immediately, everyone staring Scott.

"Uhm.." Scott was feeling a little nervous and stupid when he realized that everyone was indeed staring at him and he could see how Sam was about to burst out laughing. "Ho ho ho?"

He was wearing very cheap looking Santa Claus costume. Not only that, but the costume had included the wig and beard too and somehow it looked like the whole costume was trying to drown him. It was so big and didn't fit him very well.

"We got our own Santa", Sam finally broke the silence when it started to feel heavy. The whole atmosphere changed from the strange one to relaxed and while some of the members found the Santa suit amusing, Steve and Clint watched Sam with their disappointed gazes. 

But instead of freezing completely from shame, Scott began to relax and didn't mind the silly costume. Somehow he was just suddenly going with the flow and Sam was more than happy to see that. Even though he thought the whole prank was hilarious, he didn't want to make Scott feel like they were bullying him or something. No, Scott was more than welcome to the team.

"We're going to talk about this later", Steve warned before he disappeared to the kitchen. 

Sam kept his distance to Scott for a start, but when he observed him enough and was convinced that the other one wasn't mad at all or something, he approached him.

"How does it feel like to be the star of the party?" Sam asked after he stopped next to Scott, watching how he was actually having nice time in the party.

"I'm not going to lie, at first I wanted to punch you but now I want to thank you instead. Kinda felt like everyone's going to ignore me but with this costume, they're giving me more attention." Scott smirked but then he got serious for a moment. "But if you decide to make another strange tradition of your own, I swear you'll get a payback."

Sam chuckled and patted Scott's shoulder, even if he didn't admit it loud, he already liked the guy. Scott was one interesting person indeed.

"Sure. I believe you."

"You better should. One of the ants recorded the whole ordeal, you remember that? The one where I kicked your butt. I'm not afraid to show it to the whole team if--"

"Geez, I get it. I promise, no more these kind of pranks."

Sam hadn't expected anything like that. Apparently you better not mess with Scott Lang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "What do you mean I have to dress up like santa?!"
> 
> Don't mess with Scott Lang, he'll fight you back. 
> 
> Hmm I guess this is kinda late because it's already 2:11 am here, so it's 16th? Yeah had a little problems with choosing prompt and characters. Hngh. Is there any ship/friendship you want to read more?


	16. 16. Payback Time - Steve & Sam & Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're gonna get gray hairs from all this fuss", Sam commented after watching the scene for a while.
> 
> "I don't think so, I just want to finish this before Tony comes back." Steve smirked and hanged different colored garlands around the room, giving colors to its very grayish look. Sam didn't really know was he creeped out by Steve's eagerness to decorate Tony's lab or amused by it.

"Hurry up Sam, we don't have much time left."

"You understand that these things are heavy, don't you?"

"Heavy? Not at all."

"Well maybe you should carry them then."

Since Tony left to deal with some work stuff and meetings, Steve and Sam saw their opportunity to get their little prank done. 

Recently Tony's been really pain in the ass, pulling pranks when no one expected them and his sudden lack of Christmas spirit was ruining the mood in the tower. So when he finally moved his ass out of the tower, they decided to act. It's now or never, like Steve said. 

Steve was very excited about this thing while Sam had began to hesitate. 

When the last heavy cardboard box was moved to the lab Steve already started unboxing them while Sam watched him. He had hoped some kind of break but Steve was clearly in a hurry.

"You're gonna get gray hairs from all this fuss", Sam commented after watching the scene for a while.

"I don't think so, I just want to finish this before Tony comes back." Steve smirked and hanged different colored garlands around the room, giving colors to its very grayish look. Sam didn't really know was he creeped out by Steve's eagerness to decorate Tony's lab or amused by it. 

This is silly, Sam thought but it was too late to get away from this. He had promised to help Steve and he was sure as hell going to keep his promise.

So Sam found himself putting snowman shaped baubles to the garlands on the walls. The snowmen looked kinda ugly and cheap, Steve had probably bought them recently only for this purpose but somehow they fitted very well into the view and didn't make garlands look ugly at all. 

Sometimes Sam stopped and watched how Steve was way ahead of him with all the decorating, already searching perfect places for the various statues of snowmen, Santa Clauses, reindeer, elves and angels. 

"Help me with Christmas light, please?" Steve asked when they had found places for most of the statues. Sam just nodded and together they hanged Christmas lights too, testing that all of them were working and light ups. 

Suddenly Bruce walked into the lab to get some of the papers he left there earlier but when he saw the transformation of it, he stopped in his tracks and stared at them with wide eyes.

"What are you two doing?" He managed to ask after his shock was over. His eyes were still round and wide and the look on his face was pure confusion.

"We're doing a surprise for Tony", Steve answered quickly while he was watching Bruce, the innocent smile on his face like he hadn't done anything bad at all. "You know how he has surprised us lately, it's payback time."

Bruce turned his gaze to Sam and when he nodded like he was confirming Steve's words, Bruce just shook his head and looked like he wanted to say something. Instead he just decided to keep his mouth shut. 

"What do you think?" Sam asked after the silence was getting heavy.

"Well... I think he'll be very surprised." Bruce searched the papers and then disappeared quickly, looking like he was still shaking his head. He couldn't really understand pranks, especially how obsessed Tony and Steve was to prank each other. It all began from Tony's obsession to teasy and annoy Steve, but after a while Steve decided to make him taste his own medicine by teasing him too. 

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" Sam asked after Bruce was gone. Sam liked to prank people too, but he didn't want to take part of Steve and Tony's personal prank war. Right now, however, he was only helping Steve. 

"Not at all", Steve muttered while he decided to continue the decorating. "That jerk decorated my whole room with very bright lights and I still have no idea how I can take them off, I swear he has put some kind of protection on them because I can't touch them at all. Tony why would you do that, I'm so going to make you pay from the nights I had to sleep on the living room couch because I can't sleep in my own room..."

Sam had to put his hand in front of his mouth while restraining his laughter, Steve was rambling and rambling about all the pranks what Tony had done to him during this month. He understood why he was so obsessed of the revenge.

When the last of the Christmas themed statues found their rightful place, they noticed the time. Shit, Tony was probably already back.

"Go slow him down, I have one more thing to do!"

And he didn't have to ask again, Sam was already gone. 

Sam found Tony in the kitchen, getting his another cup of coffee and looking like he had just survived the whole zombie apocalypse.

"Hey Tony, how are you?" Sam started, knowing that it wasn't probably the best way to distract him. Sam wasn't usually the one who just decided to chit-chat with Tony. And as he expected, Tony raised his other eyebrow while watching Sam like he's gone insane. 

"Uh, nothing different I guess. Boring meeting with boring people, I'm tired and I have this new project what I want to finish. If you don't mind, I'm going to my lab." 

"Sure..."

Sam watched Tony's back as he left the kitchen, but before he managed to go too far, he was already back at trying to slow him. 

"Wait a minute Tony". He got Tony's attention, but he could see the questioning expression on Tony's face. He probably knew something was going on since Sam was bothering him so much and without any good reason either.

"I think I should make some upgrades to my wings, what do you think? If you're interested, we'd come up with something together."

"Mm, I guess I'd take a look on them too. Actually, the last time when we were in the mission together, I thought about some upgrade to your wings."

"Sounds good, let's check them together when you have time."

Tony nodded and left again, heading toward his lab. Sam couldn't come up with anything anymore, so he began to follow him and hoped that whatever Steve was doing is finished by the time Tony arrives. There's no more excuses for him to try keep Tony busy.

When Tony stepped into his lab, his expression changed from tired to surprised and he almost dropped his coffee mug. In the middle of the room was Steve standing, the mischievous grin on his face.

"What have you done to my lab?" was Tony's first question by the time Sam arrived there too. The look on Tony's face was hilarious, he hadn't expected anything like this.

"The same what you did to my room", Steve answered and you could hear from his voice that he had no regrets at all.

Tony watched around the lab before walking closer to Steve, still confused and even shocked.

"How am I supposed to work here with all these things?"

"I don't know. How am I supposed to sleep in my room while the lights you put there are way too bright."

"You put garlands on Dummy too!"

"Dummy doesn't mind them."

"Steve why."

"Why not?"

At this point they were interrupted by Sam's laugh. They both moved their gazes to Sam, who was laughing at the door while keeping his distance to them. "You guys sound like an old married couple."

"Get out", Tony finally said, but he didn't sound angry at all. He wasn't angry, even though he sounded like he just had a heart attack because of the way his lab was decorated.

When Steve and Sam disappeared from the lab, Tony couldn't help but shook his head and look around. How the hell Steve managed to do this all by himself? He probably had some help...

"I can't take this right now. FRIDAY, put some music on."

He expected to hear one of his favorite CDs but instead of that, very annoying Christmas song began to play.

"What the... Steve!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't actually any prompts from Tumblr, it's kinda sequel to the last story with Steve & Sam and the story with Tony & Bruce. Anyway it's payback time :D
> 
> And sorry I didn't update last weekend again, I was busy with my friend's Christmas party what ended up being emotional roller coaster because I finally managed to tell one of my friends how fucking messed up the way I see myself is. It was very relieving to finally say it out loud to someone from my friend group and realize I'm not the only one with messed up thoughts about myself. 
> 
> But I'm finally back at my schedule!


	17. 17. Candles - Natasha/Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know Tony wanted me to babysit you, after you almost managed to get a hole into the wall last year, it's very understandable why Tony want's someone to watch you." Natasha was lying on the couch and reading one of her magazines, not really paying so much attention to what Clint was doing. It's really boring to just watch him decorate the tree.
> 
> "I'm surprised he even let me decorate the tree this year too."

Clint's overly excited attitude toward the Christmas tree decorating was very silly. He was like a child in a candy store every time when he got chance to decorate the tree. Even Thor didn't find it as amusing and great than he did.

So, after the Christmas tree disaster last year, they had decided that if it was Clint's turn to decorate the tree, someone had to keep an eye on him in case he got stupid ideas again. Tony didn't want to go get another tree, again.

However, no one didn't mention anything to Natasha. When Tony announced that she'd be the one to keep an eye on Clint, well, she wasn't very happy about it. She had other plans for the night but now instead she had to make sure Clint doesn't get any stupid ideas for the Christmas tree decorations.

"It's nice that you want to spend time together. Why don't you come here and help me with this tree?" Clint asked while putting baubles to the tree, whistling and humming Christmas songs every now and then.

"You know Tony wanted me to babysit you after you almost managed to get a hole into the wall last year, it's very understandable why Tony want's someone to watch you." Natasha was lying on the couch and reading one of her magazines, not really paying so much attention to what Clint was doing. It's really boring to just watch him decorate the tree.

"I'm surprised he even let me decorate the tree this year too."

"Not really", Natasha muttered while turning the page. "Thor is in Asgard, Steve and Sam are busy with the presents and shopping, Wanda is trying to teach Vision everything about Christmas, Scott's going to spend the Christmas with Cassie, Tony has important meetings with Pepper, Rhodey has other things to do and Bruce just doesn't care."

"Wow, what a ray of sunshine you are."

Natasha ignored his words and focused back to her magazine, reading the hottest rumors about celebrities even though she always told everyone she wasn't interested of those things. Secretly she loved reading celebrity rumors and stuff. 

Clint's whistling was somehow relaxing, even though she wasn't going to admit it. She didn't want him to know how much she secretly enjoyed this time they could spend together without anyone else interrupting them. The whole building was so silent when other Avengers weren't there, except Bruce who was just minding his own business and only appeared when he went to get something from kitchen.

What Natasha didn't want to admit either was the fact that she was kinda waiting for Clint to finish the decorating. Even though Clint might get stupid ideas in the middle of tree decorating, it didn't mean the result was something horrible. Usually he managed to make it look stunning. Last year he just got too many stupid ideas that one of the walls was close to get big hole in it. 

"Mm, I think a nice cup of hot chocolate would be nice. What about you, Nat? Want some hot chocolate?" Clint suddenly asked, drawing Natasha's attention to himself. 

"Sure, I think I'd like to have one cup too."

"Great, you can make it."

Natasha watched Clint with her annoyed gaze, not saying anything for a minute or two. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm too busy with the tree, it needs my attention."

"Screw you Clint."

"Love you too, Tasha."

Of course Clint had planned this all along. Natasha wanted to flip him off, but instead she just got up and went to make some hot chocolate in the kitchen. She didn't like to make it because after tasting the hot chocolate Steve made, her own tastes like crap compared to that tasty delicacy.

Sometimes she tried to ask Steve show him how he made it but every time when he was making it, Natasha was busy with everything else. And every time she missed the opportunity to see his secret. 

Natasha came back soon with two cups of steaming hot cocoa, but as soon as she stepped into the living room, a strange smell hit her nose.

"Clint... is something burning here?" She asked while watching around, trying to find the source of the smell. Strange, she's sure she can smell something burning right now. But Clint was too busy with decorating that he didn't even notice her or her question.

Natasha was getting doubtful about the smell and put both of the cups to the coffee table, slowly walking around the room and searching the source of it. Her doubts were proved right when she stepped closer to the tree, the smell getting noticeably stronger.

"Clint what are you doing, it smells horrible", Natasha asked while she walked next to Clint. What she saw next was something very unbelievable but at the same time very something Clint would do.

"Clint WHAT are you doing?"

Clint finally snapped from his own thoughts and turned his gaze to Natasha, small grin on his face while he looked very proud. 

"I'm decorating the tree, what's wrong?"

"I know but WHY WOULD YOU PUT REAL CANDLES TO THE TREE?"

"Because it gives nice atmosphere?"

"You're going to burn the whole tree at this point! I can already smell something burning."

"But back in my childhood we used to put real candles to the tree?"

Natasha couldn't help but shook her head and before Clint could put anymore candles to the tree, she took all of them off of the tree. "These are banned from now on, don't ever touch to the candles again."

"Well what am I going to put on the tree?"

Natasha almost ran to get her phone and when her gaze was on Clint again, she called Steve and asked him to bring Christmas lights what are shaped like candles as soon as possible, before Clint burn the whole place down. And she could hear from Steve's voice how he left Sam immediately that he could go get some fake candles to the tree.

"Steve will buy some fake candles for the tree. Don't ever get those kind of stupid ideas again."

"They're just unique."

"Well, don't get those kind of unique ideas ever again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "STOP TRYING TO PUT CANDLES ON THE CHRISTMAS TREE YOU DUMB FUCK, I DON’T CARE ABOUT HOW AESTHETICALLY PLEASING IT IS TREES ARE FLAMMABLE "
> 
> I like the idea that Clint want's to be unique snowflake ٩(˘◡˘)۶ I can relate to that.


	18. 18. Ding-Dong-Dingle! What A Merry Sound - Superfamily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you want to hear a secret?" Steve asked after he had admired enough the view on the outside.
> 
> "Yes. What is it?" Peter asked, turning his gaze to Steve and watching him curiously. 
> 
> "There's a song what might help snow fall faster. Do you want to sing it with me?" When Peter waited him to continue, Steve smiled again and watched Peter for a moment before starting to sing.

What Peter had noticed at this point is the fact that his Papa goes crazy every Christmas time. And he means it when he says he goes crazy. Apparently all the decorations and Christmas baking is something what he loves so much. 

And while Papa loves the whole Christmas and being together with family, his Dad doesn't really care that much of it. But he never skips it either, he'll always make sure he's spending the Christmas with them, no matter what.

But lately Peter had noticed that Tony hasn't been present because of all the work and superhero stuff. It's kinda frustrating and little Peter is also afraid that Dad might not be able to be with then this Christmas. 

"It's okay sweetheart, he'll be here", Steve promise every time when Peter asks him if Tony will come back home in time. 

Since the sudden death of Aunt May and Uncle Ben, Peter quickly accepted Steve and Tony as his new parents. And because he's lose so many relatives suddenly, without any warning, he's scared that Tony or Steve might be gone before he even notices it. He's afraid to lose another parent figure. 

It's also one of the reason why right now he's glued himself against Steve's leg, not letting go even if he asks him to do so. 

It's kinda hard to cook when a child is hugging your leg so much. 

"Peter, honey. Dad will be back home soon so don't be upset. You'll see him very soon." Steve's words didn't make any difference, Peter was still clung to him like his life depends on it. 

Steve couldn't force Peter to let go however, considering the fact that this child has lost so many important people. He understood him very well and even though Peter was in his way a little bit right now, he let him be. It was clearly calming him down, even though he was still scared that Tony wasn't going to be home to celebrate Christmas with them.

"Peter, do you want to help me cook some dinner?" Steve asked after he decided this wasn't good arrangement. Instead of pouting, Peter's expression got brighter and he nodded eagerly, finally letting go of Steve's leg and getting up.

"Great! You can be my little helper. Do you want to clean the potatoes?" 

Peter nodded again and Steve helped him to the start with his new task. And he couldn't help but smile every time he glanced him and saw the smile on Peter's face. It was adorable and he was happy that he managed to get Peter forget his worries. 

Together they both cooked dinner, Steve doing everything else while Peter cleaned the potatoes, the only task what was good for him and what wouldn't get any scratches to him. 

"I did it!" Peter announced loudly when the last potato was cleaned too, drawing Steve' attention to him again.

"Good job Peter. Look at you, you've been so diligent. Remember, Santa and his elves are still watching and if you're good, you'll get a lot of presents. But I'm sure you're on top of his nice list." Steve smiled and his heart was melting when Peter smiled back, clearly too distracted to not remember Tony's missing presence right now.

After the dinner was ready and eaten, Steve tried to come up with something to do before Peter starts to think the fact that Tony isn't back home yet. It broke his heart to see him so sad, he had swore he'd keep Peter happy from the day when he moved to live with them. And when Peter started to call them Papa and Dad was one of the memories Steve loved to cherish.

But he didn't have to think distractions long, as soon as Peter watched out of the window and spotted the falling snow, he got overly excited.

"Papa, look! It's snowing!" Peter said while pointing to the window's direction, the pure eagerness bright in his eyes. Steve turned his gaze to the window and watched the snow as well.

"Wow, it is snowing! If we get enough snow, we can some day build a snowman. How does that sound? Do you want to build one?" 

"Yes!"

Steve smiled while he picked up Peter and walked closer to the window, watching the falling snow with the young boy in his arms. Peter was excited while he observed the snow, silently wishing that it'd snow enough for them to be able to make the snowman Papa just promised. 

"Do you want to hear a secret?" Steve asked after he had admired enough the view on the outside.

"Yes. What is it?" Peter asked, turning his gaze to Steve and watching him curiously. 

"There's a song what might help snow fall faster. Do you want to sing it with me?" When Peter waited him to continue, Steve smiled again and watched Peter for a moment before starting to sing.

"Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful. And since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."

The smile on Peter's face grew wider, he clearly recognized the song what Steve was singing. Of course he would, Steve liked to listen different Christmas songs and especially when Tony was there to hear them too. Knowing how he didn't really like them, Steve always tried to listen them as much as possible when he was in the room too. Just to tease him. 

Together Steve and Peter sang the song, Peter singing only the parts he remembered while Steve was singing all the lyrics. At least the 'let it snow' part was the most powerful since it was the part Peter remembers the best. 

"The fire is slowly dying, and my dear we're still goodbye-ing. As long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."

As soon as they finished the song, it began to snow more. Peter was so excited about it, the song actually worked!

"Papa, let's listen the Jiminy Cricket song!" he begged, already singing the 'ding dong, ding dong' part from the song he wanted to listen now.

"Of course, let's listen Jiminy Cricket." Steve was feeling like lazy, he didn't really want to start fighting with the TV but he knew how much Peter enjoyed Disney's From All Of Us To All Of You, so he couldn't help but fight with the damn TV.

It took a minute or two before he managed to get the TV cooperate, but when he played the video and Mickey Mouse began to play piano, Peter got all excited. He didn't care so much about anything else from this whole thing, but Jiminy Cricket's Christmas song was something he loved so much.

In fact, Peter loved the song so much that when Jiminy began to sing, Peter sang along and danced, making Steve chuckle because the whole situation was too damn cute. 

"Papa dance with me!" Peter managed to ask before he was already singing his favorite part with Jiminy. 

"Ding-dong-dingle! What a merry sound! Ding-dong-dingle! Kris Kringle is in town!"

And soon both Peter and Steve were dancing while the video was repeating Jiminy Cricket's song over and over again, so many times they didn't even know how many times they had already listened that one specific song. It was too bad the song was so short, but Peter didn't mind it at all. Repeating it over and over again was good idea, no matter what. 

"From all of us to all of you, it's good to have you with us. Now here we go and here's our show that says a Merry Christmas!"

Peter tried to keep up with Steve but even though he wasn't able to sing all the words, it didn't matter. The song itself was making him so happy right now.

After they had danced to the song for a while, Peter wanted it to be changed to Frosty the Snowman song. And Steve didn't mind at all, he loved all those songs as well, especially since they made both him and Peter happy every time.

And like with the previous song, they were dancing again while singing along the song. They were so focused to it that none of them noticed when Tony walked into the room, but instead of interrupting them he just watched, wide smile on his face. The sight was adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Person A dancing to Christmas music with their kid."
> 
> If you wonder why Steve's so addicted to Christmas songs in this chapter, it kinda comes from the fact that my mom is crazy about Christmas and she LOVES Christmas songs so much. Especially From All Of Us To All Of You. If we weren't here to stop her, she would start listening them in the middle of summer. 
> 
> And you have to admit it, it IS very catchy song tho: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXWiCpnt9WE
> 
> I think there's going to be another Superfamily chapter where Peter is a lot older than what he's here. Here he's like... maybe 6?


	19. 19. Mistletoe Hell - Stucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had planned this all before Steve even decided to decorate the house and when he was alone doing some shoppings, he had managed to buy all what he needed without Steve noticing anything. And it's good thing, Bucky doesn't want to ruin this opportunity to decorate the house as well. Steve would approve it later, if he heard his plans before it was fulfilled, he'd be against it.

Bucky liked Christmas because all the memories he had from them. He had shared all of them with Steve and Christmas is kinda special time to him, even if nothing out of ordinary happens, at least it's great opportunity to remember all other memories from past. 

But now, instead of letting Steve do all the decorating and stuff for Christmas, Bucky decided to do something too. And when Steve was out of the house, he used his chance to decorate it more into something what they both would enjoy.

He had planned this all before Steve even decided to decorate the house and when he was alone doing some shoppings, he had managed to buy all what he needed without Steve noticing anything. And it's good thing, Bucky doesn't want to ruin this opportunity to decorate the house as well. Steve would approve it later, if he heard his plans before it was fulfilled, he'd be against it. 

So, as soon as Steve was out of the sight and he heard the door closing, Bucky got up and went to get the decorations he had bought earlier. And while he was hanging them, he kept staring at the clock and listening in case Steve suddenly come back. He wanted to surprise him with this, so everything has to be done before the other comes back.

When the last of the decorations was hanged, Bucky was like nothing had happened. He sat down to the couch where he had been sitting and waited for Steve to return. This was going to be best surprise ever, at least it was innocent and sweet... or not so innocent but at least sweet.

Bucky was eyeing the clock time to time, waiting and waiting. Sometimes he got up and checked the whole apartment, making sure he had hanged every single of them where they belong to. And every time they were still there where he had left them. 

The idea for this came when they both were doing some shopping and Bucky had joked about this. Steve's reaction had been hilarious, but after getting another thought of it, he had decided to implement it. 

Steve arrived an hour later and Bucky was immediately waiting him at the door, surprising him completely. Without saying anything, he pulled Steve into a kiss what he hadn't expected at all. But it didn't matter, Bucky enjoyed every second of it and when Steve realizes what he has done to the house, his reaction's going to be hilarious.

"Yeah yeah, I missed you too", Steve managed to say after they pulled apart and he was finally able to close the door behind him. Bucky moved his gaze to the roof and when Steve did the same, he realized why Bucky was so eagerly waiting him. 

"Ohh, now I get it. Sneaky."

"Of course", Bucky said and smiled innocently, like he hadn't done anything. "All I want for Christmas is you."

"Don't use Maria Carey's song as pick up line."

"I know you like it."

Steve just shook his head while smiling at the same time, amused by Bucky's sudden Christmas spirit. And it's been very long since the last time Bucky decided to surprise him with a mistletoe. He can't even remember the last time this same thing happened.

He moved to the kitchen to put everything into fridge but before he even managed to get close to it, Bucky was already next to him and stopped him at his tracks. Steve watched him confused, but the expression on Bucky's face told him enough. Something was up to and Bucky was enjoying this whole situation.

"Well?" Steve asked when nothing happened, but suddenly Bucky was back kissing him, this time putting his hands against Steve's cheeks and deepening the kiss. Confused Steve had no idea why Bucky wanted so much attention today, or why he was kissing him so much, but he didn't complain either. It was nice to feel so loved, it was nice to have Bucky so close to him for a while. 

And again when they broke the kiss, Steve looked a little bit confused. Even though he loved Bucky and liked kissing him, this was a little bit ridiculous. And out of character, Bucky was seeking so much attention today. 

"What was that?" Steve asked but Bucky again moved his gaze to the doorway and when Steve did same, he noticed another mistletoe hanging there. So that's why Bucky was following him like a bloodhound and kissing him every now and then, when the moment was right.

"Why is here two mistletoes? Wasn't one enough?" Steve asked, amused by the silly surprise. This was just so something Bucky would do when he get bored and apparently he had gotten bored while Steve was away.

"Nope. You know, this is very great tradition. Better honor it as much as possible", Bucky said while pressing kisses to Steve's cheek, wanting all the attention he could get from him right now.

Steve thought this was it, but when he had put everything into the fridge and walked to other room, Bucky followed him again and the same kiss thing happened. This time Steve didn't even wonder why Bucky did it, he noticed the mistletoe by himself without Bucky's help. 

"Did you put mistletoes every doorway what you managed to find in this apartment?"

"No... why would you think I did this... I guess it was the Christmas elf or something."

"Bucky..."

Steve wasn't angry or anything. This whole surprise was actually funny, especially since they had talked about if someone did something like this. But Steve hadn't imagined Bucky would actually carry out it and keep it secret until the perfect moment came.

"Even Santa doesn’t make candy as sweet as you."

"Aww Bucky, that's so sweet."

"What do you say we make this a ''not-so-silent'' night?"

"...Get out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "what no i totally have no idea how mistletoe got under every doorway in our house… *cough cough* …but since it’s there we should really honor the tradition right"
> 
> I can totally see Bucky saying silly Christmas themed pick up lines to Steve because why not xD
> 
> Ahh finally I'm back at my usual schedule..  
> And also my Christmas holiday started today so hell yeah!! ヽ(´ー`)人(´∇｀)人(`Д´)ノ


	20. 20. You're Not Alone - Team Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't want to admit it, it kinda made him feel a little bit sad. Even though he didn't celebrate Christmas the way others did, he liked when they called him. He liked to be in contact with both of them, it reminded him that Foggy wasn't his only friend.

As usual, Matt was on his little patrol, just listening the sounds of night and making sure no one tried to ruin Christmas spirit this year. Not that he really cared it, but it wasn't nice either that someone got robbed when Christmas is just around the corner. Of course no one wants to be robbed, but especially during the holiday season when the stress is consuming everyone. 

Matt didn't find Christmas that exciting, he sometimes spends it with Foggy but this year he's going to spend it alone. He doesn't have any complains though, at least he has time to focus on himself and enjoy the quiet and peaceful time. He was going to miss the normal action, but at the same time he hoped that if anyone decided to be asshole, they'd do it after Christmas is over. 

What seems to be odd, however, is the fact that both Peter and Wade hasn't called him or come to meet him. It's very out of character for both of them, considering the fact that they both liked to stay in contact and whenever there was any kind of holiday or festival, they always called him. Usually visited too, even if they were too busy with their own lives. 

He didn't want to admit it, it kinda made him feel a little bit sad. Even though he didn't celebrate Christmas the way others did, he liked when they called him. He liked to be in contact with both of them, it reminded him that Foggy wasn't his only friend. 

Maybe this year Peter was too busy. Maybe Wade was on a mission. Maybe they were celebrating Christmas together and forgot him completely. Well, it's not a problem. They have their own lives. 

Matt felt a shiver go down his spine after he had been standing still for half of an hour. His suit is warm, but it doesn't mean he doesn't feel cold when he's not moving at all. It was getting cold and the chilly wind didn't help either. Or the fact that it was snowing and everything was covered in it, or that it's very slippery because everything is covered with ice too. 

This was going to be cold winter, he could tell that. But chilly weather wasn't going to stop him from doing his night patrols and weed out any unwanted criminal activity.

He rubbed his hands together to keep them warm, he was really getting chill from all this standing, not moving at all. 

Maybe it was time to call it a day and go home. The streets were more peaceful than what they usually are, confirming his theory about every evildoer being in Christmas spirit and ignoring the crimes for a while.

Finally leaving the spot where he had been standing for the past thirty minutes, Matt headed back home. On his way home he still listened very closely, he didn't want to miss anything while he still was in his Daredevil suit. While he was still living his secret life, his little vigilante life. And he didn't have anything to complain about it, he liked it. 

What he didn't expect when he arrived home was the fact that there was smelling different candles, food and everything else what was typical Christmas smell. Or the fact that someone was there.

At first the thought someone had break in his house, but after surprising the person, or in this case persons, he realized how wrong he has been this whole time.

"What are you two doing here?" Matt asked after scaring the shit out of both Wade and Peter, who had been in his tiny kitchen area and cooking Christmas food.

"Surprise!!" was the first thing Wade loudly yelled, sounding excited about the fact that Matt was finally here.

"We knew you were going to spent the whole Christmas alone this year... so we decided to come here when you're doing your patrol and bring Christmas with us here. Surprise? I hope you are surprised", Peter explained after Matt didn't look like he had just witnessed a murder. 

The look on Matt's face was kinda hard to read, especially since he was still wearing his Daredevil costume and half of his face was hidden. He looked surprised, a little bit shocked but also Peter wasn't sure what other feelings were showing on. He looked a little bit like he was feeling joy too. That's something what Matt doesn't show so easily.

"I don't really know what to say... I didn't expect anything like this to happen.." Matt said after he remembered his ability to speak again. Even if he didn't show it so much, he was completely surprised. 

Peter and Wade glanced each other, smiling proudly because Matt wasn't usually the one who was left without words. Mission accomplished.

"Go change your clothes, we'll keep the food warm." Peter turned his gaze back to Matt and after standing there looking like a lost child, he finally left to change his clothes. 

"Petey, this was best fucking plan ever."

"I told you so. Also, that tiny little tree is adorable, where did you get it?"

"Haha, no way I'll tell my secret."

"Wade..."

"Alright, I heard Logan talking about how Storm has tried to grow some cute little trees in her garden. I don't know why he was talking about it but anyway, I decided to check them and they were perfect. So, we agreed a price and I got one!"

"...Are you sure you didn't just steal one from there? I think she wouldn't let you have one of her special trees."

"...Why would you think something so horrible about me?! I didn't steal anything! Just borrowed and left money to her!"

Peter facepalmed and shook his head. "Unbelievable. She's going to make you feel her wrath, most likely through a lightning bolt."

"Don't remind me."

Matt stepped into the room right after the conversation was over, looking curious but Peter and Wade weren't going to explain the whole thing to him. Maybe it was better to keep him out of it, even though he probably heard something from it while changing his clothes.

"How many candles are here? It smells like they're everywhere." Matt asked, looking curious while Peter lead him to the couch. They weren't going to let Matt do anything tonight, they'd cook the food and do the dishes and basically do everything while Matt could enjoy and rest.

"Quite many. I accidentally bought more than one scent, but I guess it doesn't matter. They all smell good", Peter admitted. His mistake, why did different scents look all the same? Like there was many candles which were red colored, but then all of them smelled different. 

"I don't even have any presents for you", Matt realized because how could he have? He hadn't expected to see either Peter or Wade this Christmas and he wasn't so into the whole Christmas present stuff. 

"It's okay, just enjoy the food and the atmosphere", Peter reassured and went to get the different foods to be served on the coffee table, since Matt didn't have proper dinner table in his apartment. 

"Wade, can you bring the turkey?" 

"Sure, just a minute."

Peter sat next to Matt and waited Wade to bring the turkey before they'd start eating. The amazing smell of turkey filled the whole room when Wade took it out of the oven.

"Careful, it's hot."

"I know Petey, no need to instruct me... OH SHIT!!"

"WADE??"

Peter turned his gaze to Wade and he was able to see how the merc managed to drop the whole turkey to the floor. Wade's expression changed completely, he looked mortified and Peter's expression was probably looking same as his. They both stared each other like they didn't want to believe that just happened.

"...Please tell me you didn't just drop the turkey", Matt said, breaking the silence what had followed after the scene was over. Peter and Wade were both still silent, staring the turkey on the floor and not believing this just happened.

What finally brought them both back to Earth was Matt's loud and sudden laughter. Now their gazes moved to Matt, who was laughing hard because he found the situation very hilarious. Also because this was probably the first time when they heard Matt laugh genuinely, the situation was even more strange.

"Petey.. I think we broke Matty."

"Seems like it."

"What drugs are in those candles?"

"Oh my god, Wade. Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually two prompts in one chapter!! Prompts: “Hey, we knew you were alone this Christmas so ya'know… Surprise!” & “Please tell me you didn’t just drop the turkey”
> 
> Another Team Red chapter!! This one got a little bit longer but who cares. Gotta love those jerks ~
> 
> Also happy Matt makes me happy too （‐＾▽＾‐） While it's probably confusing Peter and Wade, haha!   
> I don't know if anyone else likes to make Wade call Matt ''Matty'' but I find it funny since he calls Peter ''Petey'', why wouldn't he have same kind of nickname for Matt? Though I think Matty doesn't like it... :^(


	21. 21. Civil War - The Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor was the first one to be really excited and it didn't take long until his mood spread through the atmosphere around the building. Steve and Clint were the next ones to get really excited and after that, the atmosphere changed completely. It was like a disease spreading between the members, one by one they began to be curious and get enthusiastic.

The noises in the city were finally starting to make everyone feel uncomfortable. There was too much things going on and the stress everywhere didn't help them feel better either. So Tony, who liked to get away from everything what was making him uncomfortable, got this great idea to get away from the city. Even only for a day or two would make everyone feel a lot better.

While everyone were trying to survive through the atmosphere, Tony did his researches and found what he was looking for. This was going to surprise everyone, he knew it. 

When everything was planned and agreed, Tony announced to his teammates that the Avengers would have a nice surprise waiting for them. Everyone of course wanted to know what he was up to and what he had planned, but Tony refuse to tell anything. 

"It's a surprise, why would I ruin it by telling it?" Tony answered every time someone tried to get him tell more about his plans.

"Because you're Tony, you can't keep secrets. Your ego doesn't let you keep when you're going to get biggest credit from it", Natasha said while trying to inquire him. 

"I'm hurt, you think I can't keep secrets? That's harsh. Are you trying to make me cry?"

Keeping secrets from Natasha was the hardest task, she was so good at getting the information she wanted and this wasn't exception either. She tried her best but Tony wasn't going to break down. He's going to keep this secret until others see what he's planned.

Thor was the first one to be really excited and it didn't take long until his mood spread through the atmosphere around the building. Steve and Clint were the next ones to get really excited and after that, the atmosphere changed completely. It was like a disease spreading between the members, one by one they began to be curious and get enthusiastic.

When the day arrived, everyone was waiting for Tony to wake up and tell them what was going to happen that day. Tony took his time to get out of his room, probably doing it on purpose to annoy others. But when he finally stepped out with a luggage bag, he looked surprised to see others without their own bags.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? You better pack up, we're going to stay away for a while." The smugness in his voice made everyone shake their heads, Tony was now just messing with them. But the idea of getting away from this building was very tempting and instead of getting angry with him, everyone went to pack up. 

No one didn't expect the journey to be as long as it ended up being. Thor even complained that he'd get there faster with Mjölnir, but Tony didn't let him do that. 

It felt like a family trip with the way all of them were stuck in the car. It was ridiculous and crowded, leaving some of them to guess whether Tony had thought this whole thing through completely or not. And the traffic jam was at its worst. 

But after struggling hours in the car, they finally arrived where Tony was taking them. 

It was a nice and big cabin in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by forest and the ground was covered in snow. And there was lot of it, after they got out of the car, all of them were knee deep in snow. Nice surprise since it wasn't snowing so much in the city.

"What do you think? I am the best holiday trip planner ever." Tony turned the lights on and stepped further in, glancing around the cozy cabin and being proud of this plan. It did cost a lot because of the location and the luxury of the cabin, but he wasn't going to tell that to others. Not that the price even bothered him either.

"I think you've outdone yourself this time, Tony." Steve was the first one to answer after all of them walked inside and realized what a luxury cabin this was. It almost resembled some kind of holiday home instead of regular little cabin. At least it still looked like classic cabin in the woods.

"I'm glad you like it, Capsicle." Tony smirked proudly, he was sure they were going to relax here. 

"Guys!! Come here, what's that? Oh my god, hurry!!" Clint's voice snapped them out of their amazed hazes and after leaving their bags to the cabin, they hurried outside because Clint sounded like something strange was going on. Hopefully there wasn't a bear or something walking around the cabin.

No bear indeed, but what surprised Tony completely was the sudden snowball coming out of nowhere, hitting him right in his exposed neck.

"Clint!!" Tony screamed while trying get the snow off while Clint was laughing somewhere in the distance loudly. 

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" was the answer and right after that, another snowball came into his view. This time Tony dodged it, but it hit Thor right in the face. 

"Clint my friend, this means war!" Thor warned while wiping the snow off and then making his own snowball, throwing it back at Clint's direction.

And that really was declaration of war, everyone spreading and teaming up with others.

"C'mon Bruce, we're going to destroy them", Tony said while pulling Bruce behind large rock, then making a snowball and throwing it into the direction where he saw Steve and Thor going. 

"Tony, I think this isn't really my thing", Bruce answered but Tony was already giving him snowball to throw.

"Of course it is, Bruce we can win this because we're both geniuses. At least help me make more snowballs, I can take care of the fight."

Bruce was hesitating a little bit before he finally was hiding properly behind the rock with Tony, making snowballs while Tony was watching the situation and throwing them when the right moment came.

Thor teamed up with Steve by pulling him with him behind thick spruces which protects them pretty well.

"We can win this fight, Captain. We shall be victorious tonight! To Valhalla!" he roared while he was making the biggest snowball Steve has ever seen and with the playful smirk on his face, Thor threw it like it was nothing. 

"I think you're taking this way too seriously", Steve muttered while he started making his own, a lot smaller snowballs than what Thor was making and throwing. And it didn't take long until a snowball Tony threw hit him, leaving Tony laugh hard somewhere in the distance. 

"That's it Tony, this means war! Divided we fall!" Steve yelled and grabbed one of his tiny snowballs, throwing it to Tony's direction. 

"Hahaha! That's the spirit, Captain!" Thor laughed while he continued aiming at Clint and Natasha's direction.

Natasha and Clint were on the move most of the time, dodging the snowballs or catching them and throwing them back to where they came. 

While Tony and Steve were clearly having some kind of personal war going on, Bruce and Thor were targeting them. And Thor's huge snowballs were hard to catch, so they dodged them instead of trying to catch any. But the ones Bruce threw were good enough to be caught and then thrown again. 

"You and your stupid ideas", Natasha growled while she barely dodged Thor's snowball. That was close one. Maybe even too close. 

"Don't be like that, Tasha. I know you enjoy this."

They managed to find good cover where they were able to make snowballs while Natasha was trying to look like she didn't enjoy this little fight. But Clint knew her well enough to know that she enjoyed this, she was just bad at showing it.

"If we win, I'll buy you very nice Christmas gift."

"If it's another ugly sweater, no thanks."

"No, this time I'll buy you something what you really want."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"It's a deal then."

They heard Thor's yelling getting louder and they could also hear his footsteps coming toward their hiding place. After changing quick gazes, they waited until Thor was close enough before they both threw snowballs at him. 

In the end, all of them were so cold and wet that they didn't even care who won the battle. They all just hurried inside to change warm clothes, light a fireplace and make some hot chocolate while laughing at their silly little fight.

Or like Tony liked to call it a civil war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Snowball fight!!"
> 
> Haha you probably expected different civil war, didn't you? 
> 
> I didn't know how to mark this one so I just decided to put 'the Avengers' because it's all of them having fun as friends do. Also this is probably the only chapter with the ''original'' Avengers team without anyone else like Falcon, Vision or Wanda. At first I was going to write them in this chapter as well, but decided to leave them out then.
> 
> And let's admit it, this is the way Civil War should have really happened! :D


	22. 22. Just Hear Those Sleigh Bells Jingling - Stony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't be that cruel. To me, especially. I'm hurt", Steve said after having a staring contest with Tony more than a minute or two.
> 
> "Don't worry Capsicle, I know you'll like it." Tony tried to reassure him with his words, but Steve wasn't in the mood for surprises right now. Especially since most of the surprises at the moment have always ended up making shit hit the fan. He didn't want to have yet another surprise.

"Okay Tony, what have you planned again?" Steve asked while he tried to read the answer from Tony's face. The smirk on his face told him enough, something fishy was going on. 

"Nothing. Why would you think something like that? I have absolutely nothing planned on. How rude", Tony answered, clearly avoiding every question Steve has. It was very annoying when he did that, but Steve was so used to it by now. Tony was very good at it, he had to admit that.

Steve turned his gaze to Vision, who was watching their little argument for a while. He just shook his head too, like he didn't have any idea what was going on in Tony's mind. Steve trusted Vision, he wasn't usually the one who lied here.

Then Steve's gaze went to Wanda and Natasha, both of them sitting and reading. Or ''reading'', he knew they both were eavesdropping the conversation even though they both wanted to stay away from it. 

His gaze moved back to Tony, who was still grinning like he wanted to annoy him on purpose. That jerk, he was doing this on purpose.

"You can't be that cruel. To me, especially. I'm hurt", Steve said after having a staring contest with Tony more than a minute or two.

"Don't worry Capsicle, I know you'll like it." Tony tried to reassure him with his words, but Steve wasn't in the mood for surprises right now. Especially since most of the surprises at the moment have always ended up making shit hit the fan. He didn't want to have yet another surprise. 

"Oh my god", Steve whispered while he shook his head. Unbelievable.

He was about to head back to his own room when Sam suddenly ran out of nowhere, surprised and also horrified expression on his face.

"Have you guys seen what's standing in front of the door? Holy shit! I ha--"

"Language!"

"Sorry! I have no idea where it came but--- mm!" before Sam managed to finish whatever he was going to say, Tony had rushed next to him and muffled him.

"I think you've been flying too high in cold, Sam. Maybe you should make yourself a cup of hot chocolate and relax a little bit", Tony said before letting Sam go. He was cursing Clint silently while Sam looked at him and then Steve, his expression changing like he had noticed or remembered something.

"Oh... Oh!! I guess I was flying too high today... Sorry."

"Sam!! Are you in this thing too?"

"No! IDon'tKnowWhatYou'reTalkingAbout."

Judging by Sam's sudden verbal diarrhea, Steve knew by now that something was going on and everyone was in it. Also, that surprise was waiting outside the facility and apparently Clint was trying to make sure it'd stay as surprise and failed it. 

"Tony... what is this fuss all about?" Steve asked, crossing his arms and staring the other man while waiting his answer. 

Tony sighed, clearly pissed off that Sam almost ruined his plan but he couldn't blame him either. He had explained his plan to everyone else except Sam, who had just happened to hear him when he was finishing his speak with Clint. 

"Fine, I wanted to save it for later but I guess it's late enough. Put on your warmest coat and come outside." Tony glanced last time Sam before disappearing to put his own coat on.

"I'm sorry Tony, I forgot the whole thing!" Sam yelled after him before turning his gaze to Steve. He was looking at him with apologizing gaze too, but Steve shrugged his shoulders and went to get his coat. He noticed that others were soon following him too, Wanda and Natasha especially looking curious even though they knew what was going on. Or did they? Tony has explained that he has surprise, but he didn't probably go into the details so much. 

It was snowing outside and day was turning into night, the weather was getting colder little by little.

Steve stepped out of the facility but at first he didn't see anything. It left him wondering what Sam was talking about, before Tony took his hand and lead him toward the way he had came from. 

Steve noticed strange footprints and other tracks on the snow and he thought he was imagining things, but when Tony lead him just around the corner, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Surprise!" Tony said while letting go of his hand, walking toward Clint and then turning to face Steve.

And Steve's expression was probably the cutest one so far he had ever seen.

Clint was sitting in the sleigh, reins in his hands while two black and gray horses were standing still and waiting the command to start walking. By the look of them, it looked like they had just stopped. Clint had probably moved them after realizing Sam was about to ruin the whole surprise, but still Clint was amused as well because Sam's reaction to the whole horse sleigh was hilarious.

"Tony... what is this?" Steve asked, not believing what he was seeing is real.

"It's a horse sleigh. What, don't tell me you have never seen one?" Tony's expression changed, he didn't want to believe Steve had no idea what horse drawn sleigh is.

"No, of course I know what it is. But.. is this really your surprise?" 

"Yes? You don't like it?"

"What? Tony, no! No, I love it!"

Steve's face was full of smile when he walked closer and watched the sleigh. It was nicely decorated with bells and couple of sheepskins were in there too, to make the ride warmer.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" Tony asked, surprising Steve because he hadn't noticed how close Tony suddenly was. Steve turned his gaze to Tony and nodded eagerly, smiling but before getting into the sleigh, he approached carefully one of the horses. And after a while Steve was petting both of them, smiling like crazy and loving every second of it. It was adorable scene and while he was petting the horses, other Avengers were admiring the idea of sleigh ride. 

"I knew it was going to be something like this", Wanda said after changing gazes with Natasha. 

"Okay, you won. And I'm jealous, I want to ride it too." Natasha seemed to love the idea of horse sleigh ride. In fact, everyone looked a little bit jealous because it was rare to even get this close to horses. 

Except Sam, who looked like he'd rather stay away from it.

"Hop in", Tony said after watching the scene for a while. He has to admit it, seeing Steve going crazy over a couple of horses was adorable and something what he needed more into his life. He didn't even know how much he needed that until now.

Steve moved next to him and changed gazes before getting into the sleigh. 

"Are you sure you don't need me to control them?" Clint asked after he changed places with Tony.

"I'm good, it's not that hard.. and you have taught me, don't you remember?" Tony answered after sitting next to Steve and taking the reins, smirking to Clint and reassuring that he knows what he's doing. 

"Okay but don't be gone too long, my friend's going to get her horses and sleigh at some point."

"Don't worry Clint, we'll be back soon."

Somehow Clint knew Tony was exaggerating, it was probably going to take long before they'd come back. It had been pain in the ass to get his friend agree to borrow two of her horses and sleigh, but Tony had promised so much good things that Clint couldn't say no. And after he promised things to his friend, she had agreed with the deal.

"See ya!" Tony said while giving the command to the horses to move. With a snorts, the horses began to walk and moving the sleigh forward. Steve chuckled and kept smiling like crazy, clearly enjoying the surprise.

Soon the horses were trotting and drawing the sleigh with no problems, snow crunching under their hooves and every now and then one of then snorted. 

Steve glanced around, enjoying the wintery scene and after a while he snuggled up against Tony, wrapping the sheepskin around him. Tony didn't mind it, he hoped him to do this because it was adorable and after everything what's been happening lately, he had wanted to time alone time with Steve.

Even if that alone time cost him time to learn how to drive a horse drawn sleigh and also to promise nice things to Clint and the friend who owned these horses. 

"I didn't know you'd be such a sucker for cliché romantic things." Tony chuckled and took his eye off of the horses for a moment, watching Steve and smiling because this was the best thing in the world. He wanted to savor this moment, there was indeed something magical with sitting in the horse drawn sleigh with someone you loved so much while it was getting dark and late.

"Don't ruin this moment now", Steve muttered while staying close to Tony and watching the trotting horses. 

Tony couldn't help but kiss Steve's hair before turning his attention back to the horses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't actually prompt, it's just something what came into my mind.
> 
> Also that one episode in Avengers Assemble where Steve was riding a horse? YES PLEASE!! ≧◡≦ 
> 
> And of course Tony would go through the trouble to learn how to drive a horse drawn sleigh only for Steve.


	23. 23. Ice Skating - Spideypool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade had joked about going ice skating today and he expected Peter's reaction to be different from the reaction he actually had. Instead of denying it and leaving it to people who are good at it, Peter agreed and got pretty excited. It confused Wade for a moment, until he realized what a great mistake he just made.

"Seriously Pete, I'm not sure about this."

"C'mon Wade, it's not that bad."

Wade had joked about going ice skating today and he expected Peter's reaction to be different from the reaction he actually had. Instead of denying it and leaving it to people who are good at it, Peter agreed and got pretty excited. It confused Wade for a moment, until he realized what a great mistake he just made.

He had no idea Peter actually likes ice skating.

And because he didn't have a heart to cancel the plan, later he found himself standing on the ice, wearing ice skates and watching in awe how Peter was skating like it was his second nature. 

How the hell he is so good at it? Wade doesn't know. Where he learned to skate like that? Hell, Wade has no idea!

And while watching Peter's amazing skating skills, Wade got very self-conscious because he probably looked like a baby deer what's trying to walk for the first time. One wrong move and he'd fall on his ass. 

"C'mon Wade, this is fun!" Peter shouted from the distance, starting to skate again and doing all kind of tricks what Wade has seen people doing in TV. 

"Hell no", Wade murmured while moving his gaze to his legs, like they were the reason why couldn't skate at all. He could do many things without any worries, but this just wasn't something he was good with. 

Peter probably noticed that Wade hasn't moved from his spot since he was soon skating toward him, curious gaze on his eyes. 

"Is everything okay?" he asked after stopping next to him, watching Wade like he was able to read the answer from his face. Wade was sure Peter could do that, his expressions showed how insecure he is right now.

"Everything's fine.. but tell me something. Why I wasn't informed about your secret skills in ice skating? Those are some sick moves you get there, where did you learn all that?" 

Peter looked confused for a moment before he just shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know. I've always liked ice skating."

"I guess that's one of the reasons why your ass is like that."

Peter didn't find that joke as amusing as Wade did. Wade was trying to joke so much right now and usually when he started to be like this, he tried to hide his own uncomfortable feelings. 

And that's when he realized that Wade was finding ice skating uncomfortable. Also, judging by his body language, he had no idea or skills for this sport.

So that's why Wade's like that right now. How hadn't he noticed this earlier?

"Wade, it's okay if you don't like ice skating. We can leave if you want."

"No! I mean, this fucking sucks but you like it. You're so good at it, I like to watch you skate."

Well this was one little dilemma. And Peter has no idea what he should do, Wade clearly didn't like this but was too stubborn to back away.

"Ehm, what do you say if I try to teach you? It's not that hard and I'm sure you'd be good at it", he finally suggested, he didn't have any better ideas at the moment. And it looked like Wade was okay with it.

"Sure... but if I'm pain in the ass, just leave me here and keep skating. You look so good when you're doing that nice twirling." Wade chuckled before Peter took his hands and pulled him forward.

Wade was horrified at first, just watching Peter who was pulling him while skating backwards. How in the hell? Oh wait, nevermind. Wade didn't even want to question Peter's ice skating skills anymore. 

"You're doing good. Focus on your legs, I'll make sure you won't lose your balance", Peter praised after Wade wasn't slipping like he was about to lose his balance and fall. 

And Wade did what Peter told him to do, he focused on moving his legs and trying to skate while Peter was holding his hands and making sure he won't fall on his ass.

"Ugh I feel like ice skating is something what Satan came up with one day while sipping tea."

Peter couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks for the images, they're stuck in my head now."

Wade chuckled and almost lost his balance, but Peter helped him stay still.

"Now that I think about it, I bet even Satan hates this. This is something where only the purest and most innocent can become skillful." But instead of frowning, he was smirking. Good sign, Wade didn't seem to care as much about this situation as he did earlier. 

At some point Peter let go of him and encouraged him to try skating without his help. Wade did very well at first, but then he lost his focus and ended up falling on his ass while Peter tried to get close and take his hand, trying to prevent him from falling. 

Wade pulled Peter with him and they both were now sitting on the ice, staring each other and ignoring the fact that other skaters were watching them with confused looks on their faces. 

They kept staring each other for a while until both of them burst out laughing, not even mad about it. 

"I guess this shit isn't my thing. But keep skating Petey, I want to see you in action. AlsoYourAssLooksSoGreatWhenYouSkateLikePro."

After Wade's verbal diarrhea, Peter couldn't help but let him go change his skates off and watch while he was still skating and doing little tricks. But it was worth it, seeing how Wade after changing skates to shoes kept staring at him with this sweet and loving gaze on his face. He wasn't clearly only admiring his ass, he was enjoying everything Peter was doing.

And Wade looked like he enjoyed watching Peter ice skating rather than him trying to skate too. Maybe this set-up wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "we’re going ice skating for the first time this year and it’s pretty obvious that you’re secretly an olympic figure skater or something how the hell are you so graceful you’re literally twirling around on one foot on a frictionless surface and i can barely make a left turn"
> 
> I'm shitty at ice skating too, it's not my thing. My ankles always hurt after trying to skate so I've give up with it. Hated it every time when we had ice skating in P.E classes. But skiing? That's something I liked it and even though skiing as well was annoying in P.E, I'd rather ski than ice skate. 
> 
> It's almost Christmas!! :> I hope you all have nice holiday!


	24. 24. Different Christmas Eve - Superfamily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, almost every year around Christmas time, Tony and Steve had the same conversation about whose way of celebrating is better. Sometimes they managed to make an agreement but time to time it felt like it's impossible. 
> 
> In the end, Tony was usually the one who gave up. Peter wondered why they always argued about the same subject over and over again, but it was better to not get in their way.

Peter found it hilarious how different Tony and Steve are, especially when it comes to things like celebrating Christmas. Their differences usually complete each other perfectly, but unfortunately both of them have very different way to celebrate things.

Tony thinks Christmas is all about the expensive fancy food and amazing decorations what makes your neighbors turn green with envy. It's no surprise since he's grown with such a luxurious way to celebrate it. He used to organize big parties even on Christmas where he was surrounded by people.

And while he thinks that's the best way to celebrate Christmas, Steve on the other hand is the opposite from him. Steve loves decorations, but instead of all the fancy and expensive food, he prefers cooking it by himself like his mother always did too. He wants to spend the holiday with his closest family members without too much unnecessary hassle.

So, almost every year around Christmas time, Tony and Steve had the same conversation about whose way of celebrating is better. Sometimes they managed to make an agreement but time to time it felt like it's impossible. 

In the end, Tony was usually the one who gave up. Peter wondered why they always argued about the same subject over and over again, but it was better to not get in their way. 

Steve sometimes gave up too, but you could see how he found it very strange to have a lot of people he didn't even know surrounding you during the Christmas. He did not enjoy big parties, especially if they were arranged very often. 

Peter can remember that there's been a year or two when Steve and Tony decided to mix their ways too. It ended up being a total mess and after trying it couple of times, it's now a big no.

This year wasn't different from the others. Or so he had thought. He had watched from the beginning of December how Steve and Tony started their little argument about how they are going to celebrate Christmas this year. It was hilarious at first, but when it continued too long, it was getting really painful to tolerate. 

He prefers Steve's way because he didn't find big crowds very interesting. Also even though the food in the party is good, the food Steve cooks for Christmas is delicious. But he didn't want to take any sides because he doesn't want to hurt their feelings. 

What he hadn't expected to see was the fact that one day when he was gone from the tower the whole day, the place was completely decorated with fancy decorations after he returned. His first guess was that Tony had won the argument this year. 

He didn't think too much of it the following days. Big and fancy tree was brought to the living room and decorated from top to bottom, like the rest of the living area. 

What he didn't expect however, was the fact that on December 24th instead of having big Christmas party preparations and stuff, Steve and Tony didn't do anything to prepare for that. 

Peter noticed the weird atmosphere while he was in the living room, watching South Park movie.

"What an awful movie. Peter, do you really find this kind of humor funny?" Steve said while shaking his head. The movie had his attention from the moment the characters began to swear like there's no tomorrow. Knowing Steve who didn't like such a dirty way of talking, it was no wonder he noticed the movie immediately.

And while Steve found it shocking, Tony patted his shoulder and laughed. "C'mon Capsicle, this is a cult movie. Give it a break, maybe you should watch it too. It's great."

Steve frowned, the idea didn't sound very good to him. "I'll pass."

"What are you doing?" Peter asked after realizing something wasn't right. If they were going to celebrate Christmas from Tony's point of view, why haven't they do the usual preparations? Something fishy is going on.

Steve and Tony looked each other, confused before turning their gazes back to Peter. 

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"I mean.. Ehm, nevermind. I guess I'm just imagining things." Peter watched Steve who looked now worried a little bit, but then he shrugged his shoulders and headed to kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked while sat next to Peter.

"Yes? I'm okay? I think I'm confused. It's already Christmas Eve but I have no idea how we are going to celebrate it. Big party or just the closest family?" 

Tony watched Peter like he has gone completely mad, but instead of answering, he just smiled and ruffled his hair.

"We'll see it tomorrow. Also, don't let that toilet humor ruin your head. But for real, I think we should force him to watch this movie too some day", Tony planned while glancing toward the kitchen's direction. Of course he wanted to make Steve watch this movie, it'd be hilarious to see his reaction. 

Peter wasn't happy about that answer, but he nodded and focused back to the movie. And soon after that Tony left him alone, heading toward the kitchen where Steve was cooking something. 

He forgot the conversation after just focusing to the movie, until amazing smell of Christmas food began to fill the whole room. It pulled him back to reality and he was more confused than ever. What is this? If they were going to celebrate Christmas with Tony's fancy way, why was Steve cooking tomorrow's dinner already? 

Peter didn't even pause the movie when he went to check what was going on in the kitchen. The sight what waited him there was something what he didn't expect to see either.

Steve was cooking Christmas food and Tony... Tony friggin' Stark was cooking too? Peter had never seen anything like this, Steve kicked Tony out of the kitchen sometimes when he was trying to cook because Tony sometimes managed to mess up the meal, accidentally or on purpose. No one ever knew was it honest mistake or something he had planned. 

But now they both were cooking there in peace, even laughing sometimes and being as domestic as they can. 

Had Peter hit his head today? What the heck was going on? This was unusual sight indeed.

"So we are not having a big Christmas party this year?" Peter interrupted them in the middle of their talk, drawing attention to himself. 

"What Christmas party?" Steve asked and turned his gaze to Tony, his gaze asking him silently if he knew what Peter was talking about. Tony had no idea, he stared Steve for a moment before turning his gaze back to Peter.

"I'm confused, can you explain more?" Tony asked.

"You have decorated this whole place to be very fancy, I thought we're going to have a big party."

He got another pair of questioning gazes.

"Well... we decided to do something different this year." Steve watched Peter, smiling and continuing whatever he was cooking at the moment.

"We decided to mix our ways of celebrating Christmas. But instead of having big party, we invited the Avengers here to have the said party instead of lots of people. You know, usually they have eat dinner with us on Christmas but this year we're going to have party. Only with them." Tony explained while Steve was nodding, agreeing with everything what Tony just told. 

Peter's confusion disappeared immediately and instead of just being casual with it, he smiled and got very excited.

"Really? Is that the way we are having Christmas this year?"

"Yup."

The idea of mixing two ways of celebrating Christmas made him very happy, not only because apparently his parents were finally planning the whole thing together but because he'd see the Avengers too. Dinner was just boring, but having a party with them? That's what he had always wanted to have. 

Also the fact that Steve and Tony didn't argue about the subject so much this year made him feel even more happier. 

This was going to be the best and the most peaceful Christmas ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based quite loosely on the prompt: "Character A is used to celebrating Christmas in fashion very different from what Character B is used to."
> 
> Yay another Superfamily themed chapter \ (•◡•) / Superfamily is one of my weaknesses and whoever came up with this AU is genius. 
> 
> Lmao I'm probably going to watch South Park movie too tonight. Because why not. And I'm the genius who will bake gingerbread cookies and Christmas tarts in the middle of the night.... whoops.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!! I know many people in US celebrate it on 25th but in my country, we celebrate it 24th. So I've already gotten my presents and stuff :D But whether you celebrate it today or tomorrow, I hope you have very wonderful day!
> 
> What shall be tomorrow's chapters theme? Or characters? Any wishes? ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ


	25. 25. Merry Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Try to be back in time for the party. Don't be outside too long."
> 
> Steve and Tony's words were repeating in his mind, reminding him that he better not be late. And to be honest, Peter did not want to be late tonight. He was excited about the party, but he wanted to take care of some things before returning. It was also good time for Steve and Tony to make sure everything was ready for the party.

_"Try to be back in time for the party. Don't be outside too long."_

Steve and Tony's words were repeating in his mind, reminding him that he better not be late. And to be honest, Peter did not want to be late tonight. He was excited about the party, but he wanted to take care of some things before returning. It was also good time for Steve and Tony to make sure everything was ready for the party.

The city is very peaceful today and not as crowded as it is usually. Most of the people were celebrating Christmas with their families and relatives. Peter was going to celebrate it too later and he couldn't wait to see all of the Avengers he hasn't seen in a while. He's been too busy with everything, so has them.

But before Peter even could think of celebrating, he had things to take care of. Right now he was heading toward Hell's Kitchen, knowing that even though people there were celebrating too, the devil of Hell's Kitchen probably wasn't.

The sight of Spiderman did surprise and cheer kids who happened to be outside or watched out of the window at the right moment. Bringing smiles to their faces brighten up his mood even more.

The weather outside was chilly and thin layer of snow was covering the ground, which is very nice since it adds more Christmas spirit to the atmosphere.

When he finally arrived, the sight of familiar red suited hero drew his attention immediately. Matt was observing again, making sure everything was good with this part of the city. Peter didn't even need to make any sound to make him notice his arrival, Matt always noticed him before he even managed to get next to him.

"I thought you would be home today", Matt said while turning to face Peter. Peter was already feeling a little bit cold because of the thin fabric in his suit, while Matt wasn't cold at all. Damn it, he really needs to make Spiderman suit for winter.

"That is true, I should be... but apparently, I am not. Funny, isn't it?" Peter answered, making Matt shake his head in disbelief.

"You've spent too much time with Wade. You're starting to sound like him."

Peter smirked under his mask and turned his gaze away from Matt, glancing the street and rubbing his hands together to keep them warm.

"I do have a reason why I am here." Peter broke the silence after it fell between them, getting Matt's attention back to himself.

"Merry Christmas, Matt."

Daredevil tilted his head before he turned his head and Peter could see the small smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas, Peter." It was more like a quiet whisper, but loud enough for him to hear it.

"Go pack some clothes, you're coming with me." Peter added and the look on Matt's face made him chuckle.

"What?"

"You heard me. Go get some spare clothes. Then we'll go before I am late and I'll be hunt down by both Iron Man and Captain America."

Matt was silent for a moment, until his expression changed. He realized finally where Peter was aiming for.

"No.. no no, I can't. I am not invited."

"Yes you are. I invite you now, and it's not nice if you decline now."

"But.."

"No ifs or buts! I know you'll enjoy it."

After persuading enough, Matt finally gave up and went to get some spare clothes. Peter was proud of his victory and while he was waiting Matt, he called Wade because he wasn't going to let him out from the group. Even though Tony isn't going to like that Wade will join them too, it's his problem. No Wade, No Peter. That's the deal Tony needs to accept.

While persuading Matt to come to the party was kinda hard, asking Wade to come there too was piece of cake. He didn't need to say twice anything, Wade was already getting ready and leaving his apartment to wait for Peter and Matt to take him with them.

Peter and Matt left Hell's Kitchen as soon as Matt came back with bag where his spare clothes were. He didn't like the idea of taking off the Daredevil suit, but it didn't sound appealing either to be in Christmas party with his suit.

As he promised, Wade was waiting them by the time they came to pick him up.

Wade's festive mood was changing the atmosphere completely, and the fact that he was wearing very ugly Christmas sweater with his Deadpool suit made Peter laugh so hard that he almost fell from the roof. Luckily Wade and Matt both were quick enough to grab him, even though he'd have saved himself without any help.

By the time Peter returned back home with his little team red, Thor and Bruce had already arrived to the party.

"Well look who is here! It seems like you have been busy today, Peter!" Thor announced when he spotted Peter first, only because Steve was still busy in the kitchen and Tony was making drinks with Bruce.

"Thor!" Peter likes Thor, he's like the cool uncle no one else has. Thor's stories about Asgard are always very interesting and he's just so chill and all time spent with him is well spent time in general.

Peter managed to take off his Spiderman mask before he felt like he was being crushed by Thor and his bear hug, it looks like Thor has missed him too.

"And you brought your friends too! That is great!" Thor knows Deadpool very well, he's aware of what Deadpool does and how messed up he can be sometimes but while some people have very negative opinion about him, Thor is kinda chill. Sometimes Deadpool goes too far, he admits it too. But sometimes he finds him amusing and doesn't mind so much. But even he has his limits.

But Daredevil is more uncommon name to him. He has heard of him and stuff, met him couple of times but never really teamed up or anything.

"Sup Thor, how's the weather in Asgard?" Wade asks while Peter takes Matt to his room to change his clothes. Wade probably isn't going to change his Deadpool suit, which is sad because Peter would love him to be comfortable with his family and ignore his different look for a moment. But he isn't going to force him, he wants Wade to have fun too.

"Peter? Are you back already?" Tony's voice in the distance turns his gaze toward the direction where it came while he came out of his room, closing the door and giving Matt privacy to change his clothes without anyone staring at him.

Tony walks closer with Bruce, both holding drinks but when he spots Wade, Peter knows exactly what Tony is thinking at that moment.

"Uhh, Pete. I think we need to talk", Tony mutters while nodding toward the kitchen. Peter glanced Wade, who was actually having a proper looking conversation with Thor, before moving his gaze back to Tony and following him to kitchen where Steve was.

"Why is Deadpool here?" Tony asked quietly as soon as they stepped into the kitchen. His words drew Steve attention and he turned around, staring both of them with a confused look on his face.

"Why not? It's a party for family and friends. I love Wade, I think that's good enough reason to invite him too, don't you think?" Peter crossed his arms, staring Tony right in the eyes.

"But you know that this is more like a party to the Avengers? Deadpool isn't member of the team, he's shitty at teamwork."

"I don't agree with that, he can work with others if he wants to. Maybe he won't work with you because of your lovely attitude toward him? Besides, Pops invited Bucky here too and he's not an Avenger either..."

"Hey! That's enough." Steve slipped between them before they were able to continue this stupid little quarrel.

"It's Christmas and we have food enough to feed an army. Of course Wade is welcome too, especially if Peter invited him. Tony, it's rude to kick him out if he's been invited already."

"But Steve, we're talking about Deadpool here."

"I know. I know who he is and what he does, but today isn't the day to be heartless jerk. We have room enough for him to join the party, so stop making a mountain out of a molehill."

By now Peter was grinning victoriously. It was always amazing feeling when Steve decided to be on his side, and the fact that Steve was calling him by name his name made him feel even more happier.

He watched as Steve whispered something to Tony's ear and as soon as he was done with whatever he whispered, Tony's expression changed and he sighed. "Alright. I guess Deadp-- Wade can stay with us."

They walked back to the room where others were and Matt was there too, wearing casual clothes and Peter was surprised to see that he was talking with Bruce. Wade was trying to lift Mjölnir while Thor was laughing like crazy.

"Who the hell is that?" Tony asked after he noticed Matt.

"Tony... watch the language." Steve rolled his eyes but he was curious too. Familiar looking guy, but he wasn't sure.

And as an cue (or the fact that Matt probably heard it), Matt's attention turned from Bruce to Peter's direction. He excused himself and left Bruce alone, walking toward Tony and then stopping and holding out his hand to shake hands.

"Good evening, my name is Matt Murdock."

"Oh, that voice. You're someone I know, right?" Steve asked after he realized that yes, in fact he knows this voice.

"Yes. We have met before, Captain. I patrol in Hell's Kitchen and make sure it keeps clean from unnecessary thugs."

"You're Daredevil, aren't you?"

"Correct."

"It's been a while."

Tony was confused at this point but he still shake hands with Matt, moving his gaze to Steve who seemed to know this person who's completely random to him. Tony knows there's someone called Daredevil in Hell's Kitchen, but he's never paid so much attention to him. The name 'Daredevil' sounds enough for him to think that Matt's probably some kind of little thug too, but Steve seems to disagree that.

"Peter, go change your clothes. I hope you didn't plan to wear Spiderman suit at the party." Steve changes the topic and Peter now remembers the fact that yes, he is still wearing his suit. Whoops.

By the time he has changed his clothes and returns to the living room, Natasha and Clint has arrived. They both look surprised by the fact that Wade is here too, but instead of paying too much attention to it, they focus more to put the presents under the Christmas tree and then they drown Peter with hugs and Natasha gives him a couple of kisses too. She doesn't even care that Peter feels a little embarrassed, it's the whole point of it.

Wanda, Vision and Rhodey arrive just before the dinner is served and Sam joined them little bit later. No one really cares that he's late, everyone is happy to see each other.

The table is full of different foods and there's everything for everyone. Wanda brought fish soup and fruitcake too, while Clint and Natasha brought homemade apple cider and Russian tea cakes. Bruce had baked pecan pie for the party.

The atmosphere stayed relaxing, which was surprising considering the fact that Matt was kinda unknown face among them and some of the Avengers knew Deadpool too well. But probably the Christmas spirit was one to be blaimed for the lovely and relaxed atmosphere, Peter was very happy how everyone was okay with Matt and Wade being here with them.

When they were done and moved to the desserts, Scott arrived with ridiculous amount of presents with him. Where he got all those presents or money for it was a mystery and no one wanted to ask about it either. It was also funny that Scott had ants who were carrying all the shrunk presents and after leaving them under the tree, Scott enlarges them back to the size they're supposed to be.

After changing his Ant-Man suit to casual clothes, he's welcomed to the dinner table and he fits there perfectly. He's kinda new face to the Avengers too, but no one has anything to complain. Especially Sam can relate to him very much, they both are in their secret Captain America fanclub and they both admire Steve a lot.

Thor's loud voice horrifies both Scott and Matt a little bit, but they get quickly used to the way Thor speaks and gets excited about everything.

"I'd have brought Cassie with me but I left everything to the last minute again and I had to leave her home", Scott explains after Thor finishes his praises about the food.

"Aww, maybe next time you can bring her here. I'd like to see her face to face for a change, I'm getting tired of seeing only pictures of her", Natasha says while taking another piece of fruitcake. She loves kids even though sometimes she thinks she's not good with handling them. Apparently Scott has showed Cassie's pics to her because every time they even mention her name in the conversation, Natasha makes Scott swear he'll take Cassie with him to meet her.

"Peter, your family is so cool", Wade whispers to Peter, who's sitting right next to him and grins. Of course Wade would enjoy this party, Peter knew he would.

"I'm glad you like it."

After the dinner is eaten, the music is turned up louder and everyone gets more comfortable with each other. Tony makes some drinks and beside talking and joking and laughing, some of them are dancing too and having great time.

"So, you are the Daredevil? I have heard of you. Gotta say, I admire your work, man." Sam stops next to Matt and takes a sip of his drink, enjoying the song at the same time.

"Really? I'm surprised. I'm mostly familiar with people in Hell's Kitchen", Matt replies while enjoying the song too. The atmosphere is a lot more relaxing now than what it was when he arrived here. Maybe this wasn't so bad idea after all.

Wanda and Vision go to introduce themselves to Matt and no one really pays too much attention to the fact that Matt is blind. He finds it very enjoyable, because the first thing people always points out when they meet him for the first time is his lack of sight.

"Admit it, it's not so bad to have some extra guests here. Peter has great friends", Steve annoys Tony, knowing that Tony is being under the control with the threat that Steve would sleep at the couch for the rest of the year and maybe next year too. It doesn't sound so bad, but the fact that Tony (even if he doesn't want to admit it) loves to cuddle with him during the night makes the threat real.

"Well, I guess it's not. But I don't still like that Peter has his eyes on him, from all of the possible people."

"C'mon Tony, don't be so mean to him. They complete each other."

"Deadpool is a maniac who's out of control."

"Oh really? Well, I haven't seen any maniacs here tonight. I wonder if you're the one who's forgotten their medicines today. If you're talking about _Wade_ , I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Steve..."

Steve grinned and winked, knowing it was hard for Tony to accept it. Steve had known about Peter's crush for a while, at first it was a shock but after some time he learned to deal with it. If Wade makes Peter happy, Steve doesn't have anything against it. He wants his little boy live happily.

Clint and Natasha are now trying to lift Mjölnir while Thor is having fun with the fact that no one has been able to lift it.

Bruce finds Scott's suit interesting and Scott is more than happy to explain things about it to him.

The party's been going on for awhile when Bucky finally shows up. He has couple of present with him and Steve guides him immediately to get something to eat since he missed the dinner and there's still food enough for everyone.

Eventually when it starts to be late, the party stops for a moment when the snow begins to fall from the sky. The sight is very beautiful and the next song to be played is of course the one and only Let It Snow by Dean Martin.

"Merry Christmas!!" Thor is the first one to yell, toasting with a glass and after everyone survive from shock what came from Thor's sudden yell, everyone is toasting too.

**"Merry Christmas!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!
> 
> Okay it's already 26th here because it's 2.15 am but who cares!! 
> 
> No prompt this time :) 
> 
> I hope you all have/had lovely day! And a happy holiday!  
> It was fun writing this little calendar, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ‿ˆc)


End file.
